Summer Kisses
by TwistedXmo
Summary: "I messed up. Big time. But, please, just talk to me so we can try and work this out." He sighed. Only silence followed and Gwen still refused to speak. With each passing minute Gwen decides to walked away with a low sigh in disappointment. "I will win her back." Duncan said to himself as she walked back. DxGxT maybe TxC [You decide with a review!]
1. Memories &nd Flashbacks

**Note** This is the same story as "Falling even more in love with you!"**

**But i added more and changed the story!****:(**

**Anyways Enjoy ANOTHER! Gwen and Duncan story!**

**Mwhaha**

**Love Twistedxmo**

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View**

_'__Tis my opinion every man cheats in his own way, and he is only honest who is not discovered ~_

_Susannah Centlivre_

I used to believe that little quote wasn't real, Thinking He could be the one? My One in the million, So Called "Mister Right?" - Wrong.

I was on my warm sheets on my blanket looking at _our_ pictures.

"Best Friend my ass." I said ripping up the pictures of us.

It brought back old memories of Camp Wawanakwa. Me and Him became so close, Even_ too close._

He Told me a million times, and proved it that He wasn't into Courtney no more. He was my first best friend. It was that one night we got to comfortable and he told me.

'Gwen, I have to ask you something.." First I thought it was nothing.

"What?" I asked casual.

"I, I Do'o'nt know how to say it.." Duncan began stuttering.

"Just do it then." I said.

After I said that I felt his lips brushed into my lips. It felt right, almost to right. But I pushed him off.

"You're with Courtney!" I yelled.

"But Gwe-"

"No!" I yelled.

I didn't even want to hear Duncan say my name. So After That I tried to hide all my feelings for this Punk rebel guy. But it never worked. So I finally let my guard down and took him And Fell in love.

I should have put my guard up though, cause just like my "Mister Right"... I found out he was cheating on me. With Heather & Courtney! What was his deal. "Stupid, Wanna-be punk!" I yelled cutting more and more pictures as I seen of me and him kissing. My tear drop's was landing on our picture's. I was almost done cutting up all my pictures till I seen the last one in the box. It was a picture of a stick figure of a boy and a girl with smile's looking at each other and hearts by it, and looked pretty old, seeing the wrinkle texture in it. I picked it up and read the back of it.

_Dear Gwen, _

_Summer was fun wasn't it? Anyways I just wanted to say.. I hope I see you back in camp again,_

_I'm hoping you can show me how to drawl better then those stick figure, cause as you can tell, Im the the artiest, Just like you Gwen :) Haha yeah right, :P_

_Anyways I'll miss you and hope to see you again next summer_

_Love forever and Always,_

_-Trent_

"Awhe." I softly sighed as I smiled thinking about Trent. The guy had a big crush on me, But I had to let him now at the end of summer, Me and Duncan are going out. He didn't take it that well. That Summer went by to fast. First I met Duncan, which was taking bye Courtney Fairbank at the time. I wasn't planing on finding love at a old, stinky hot sweaty summer camp, but sure enough, out of all the place's.. I did. I never felt anything with Trent, he was like a brother to me. A sweet brother. As for Duncan I felt passion, Deep passion. But once I finally told Duncan I wanted him. We hit it off great. As I told Trent this news, I can tell this broke Trent's heart.

I slightly heard knocking on my door which took me by alarm and I hurried and wiped my eye's

"Gwen!... Mail!"

I got up opening it seeing my brother Andy.

"Thanks." I tried to say claimly.

I hurried and turned around but my brother grabbed my shoulder.

"You cool?" he said as I was facing the other way. I just nodded and hurried and shut and locked my door. I can never show my feelings in front of anyone.

I sighed and read the letter where it was from and sighed looking at the words "Camp Wawanakwa."

I looked away and felt more tears coming down my face. "That was... Our place." I said to myself looking back at the ripped up pictures. I sighed and fell to the ground and opened the letter and began reading it out loud.

"_Dear Gwen Scout,"_

_"We hope you had a wonder time at camp Wawanakwa last summer._

_We hope you can come again next year, we well always be happy to have previous campers return so you guy's can show the ropes and tricks to are new campers attending. _

_You'll get a great discount if you come back to the camp and if you have any questions, please call us at _

_(702) 598-2150. We really hope you can come back. We are hoping we can see are old campers come back."_

_Sinisterly The dean, _

_Karyn Reed_

"Should I?" I asked myself. Looking around. I heard my phone ring the millionth time. I growled as I went to look at phone, already knowing who is calling me. I looked at my sidekick phone and see me and Duncan kissing in a rock concert we went to, I remember I took that picture on my cell phone. I Didn't want to talk to That lying cheating son of a bitch ever again. So I hurried and answer my phone and hung it up. I didn't even want to hear Duncan's voice ever again. "I really should deleted all the picture's on my cell phone." I began. I looked around and back at the note. Should I go?

_I remember me and Duncan was talking about camp a couple months ago._

_**[[Flashback!]]**_

"Should we go back again?" I asked

"Ah, I don't want to, It was boring, well besides you being their." Duncan smirk dove into my neck kissing it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha, no Honey, I'm being serious, Then what should we do then for summer?"

"Hm... how about … we hop... in my.... ride and... just... drive ...anywhere!.. A road trip!" He said while kissing my neck breaking up the words.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I lifted up Duncan's face off my neck and kissed him softly.

"Ah, I love you Boo" Duncan said smiling at me.

"Love you to Honey" I said. Kissing Duncan once again

**[End of Flashback!]**

I felt more tears crashing down my face. I need to get away from him, I just heard my phone ring again, and I lost it. I got up and open my window and threw it outside and it broke. I smiled once I heard are song stop playing by Hanging By A Moment- Lifehouse. "I'm falling even more in love with yo-" It it stop. I started shaking. Why did I have to love him just why. Thinking if I do go to camp Wawanakwa, I know Duncan wouldn't go, he would stay home, cause like he said before, "It was boring" So I look at the picture Trent drew of me and him and said. "I'm going." I got up running to get my backpack and started throwing all clothes, eyeliner, kicks, makeup, iPod, money. As I was doing this I heard my door knocking.

"Sweetie?" my mother said claim.

"Yeah mom!?" I yelled wondering what she wanted. I forgot I locked the door.

"Oh shit, hold up mom!" I yelled jumping over my bed unlocking the door.

"Yeah mom?" I asked catching my breath.

"...Going somewhere?" She asked confused looking at my room being a mess searching for clothes and makeup.

I just nodded while smiling. She looked at me a little creeped out.

"Where?" She asked.

"Camp Wawanakwa"

* * *

**Duncan's Point of view;**

"God dammit Gwen please!" I begged clutching my fist into the cellphone. "Dammit!" I growled hitting my face against the wall. I fucked up, I really fucked up. I started grinding my teeth, I sighed closing my eyes. And once again call her up again. I heard it ring twice then I heard nothing. "Gwen I'm So-"

But then she hung up. "Dammit!" I digged my fist into my hands. It felt like my nails was going into my skin. I'm breaking out, I cant loose her, She my everything! I started blasting my radio louder while I fell onto the ground breaking down. I dugged my nails into my wooden floor starching my nail into it.

"I love her." I quietly said. Why did I cheat, what is my problem, I had the girl , the girl I wanted to marry, have kids with, start a family, grow old together, but like my stupid cocky ass attitude I just couldn't be "tied down." So I cheated.

Heather didn't mind it, But Courtney, I just had to make some lies with her. "Me and Gwen are over _Princess"_ oh that name burns my tongue just saying it. Princess. Just so evil. She was the worst girlfriend I ever had! She was so bossy, annoying, a jerk, always made fun of me being not smart enough, or cute, like her ex Justin, the boy model. But she was such a bitch it was short of a turn on for me, till we started dated, I notice how bad this women is.

Heather, She different, She can be a bitch, but she wasn't controlling like Courtney, She nagged once in a while, We wasn't even a couple, we just did things with each other, and she knew I was dating Gwen. She didn't mind though, so as you can tell she was a slut next door.

Gwen was just.. Perfect.. She was my best friend. I felt something I never felt with any other girl before. Damn and did I fight for her just to be her to call me "Honey." She understood me, Everything about me. I told her everything. I fell way hard for Gwen, and still am. Just why did I have to get caught. Why did I cheat in the first place! I didn't now what to do anymore.

**[Flashback!]**

"_Duncan, your with Courtney, this, this isn't going to happen with us.." She said looking away from my eyes._

"_Gwen, I don't want." I said trying to touch her face but she pushed me back._

"_Yes you do! She's your Princess! Now get out and that's act like that never happen!" _

"_Fine." I remember leaving her room way pissed off but once I closed the door I thought to myself. I will win Gwen's heart and show her. I am the one._

**[end of Flashback!]**

And I did Win her heart. "No!" I yelled slamming my fist into the hard wooden floor.

I hurried and grabbed my stereo breaking it to the ground. I heard a loud gasp from my mother.

I looked the corner of my right eye seeing a mirror, So I walked to it seeing me, the biggest asshole ever, and then I saw Gwen reactions crying her eyes out cause of me. And then I saw me and Heather kissing and Courtney and me making out.

"Damn!" I yelled punching my fist into the mirror breaking it.

"I hate myself!" I yelled at me.

"You ok Sweetie?" My Mother said cracking the door a little bit. I turned around to face her and she seen my face red hot with tears going down my face with blood dripping down on my hands.

"Oh my Dunkie!" She ran to hug me and it actually felt good. "What's wrong son?!" She plead.

"Gwen.." Was all I had to say and she hugged me tightly.

My father walked past the room and threw a puzzled look. "Everything ok?" It sounded like he did care, cause he doesn't.

I nodded while my mom let go. "Im going to get the first aid kit." My mom said while walking downstairs, My father was following her till I heard her whisper "Talk to him." And heard him grunt.

He walked in rolling his eyes. "Is everything alri-" But I soon cut him off.

"We don't need to talk ok?" I said sounding irritated

"Fine by me then." My dad said walking back out of my room. But soon stop.

"Oh yeah this is for you." He threw the letter be hide him and continued to make his way out of my room and shut the door.

I looked down seeing only a blur of it with water still in my eyes. "Camp Wawanakwa"

"Great," I sighed thinking about me and Gwen even harder in camp Wawanakwa.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Ok Everyone get with your partners, read the paper and fine the same number with that person!"_

_I saw everyone running around calling out numbers,_

"_Ah Why did my parents and Courtney have to make me come to this stupid place." I sighed rubbing my fore head. _

"_I agree," I heard a soft voice by my right. I turned to see a goth girl, White pale skin, black hair with teal in it._

"_Parents and crazy girlfriend sent you here too?" I asked while examining her body._

"_Just Mom, thinking this would "change my life," and not crazy girlfriend, I don't roll that way haha " the girl laughed smiling at me._

_That laughed it was so quite yet peaceful. I smiled once I heard that laugh. Someone soon grabbed my shoulder, and this girl's. "Welll Hellllo Campers!, Find your partners!?" Said this guy, I think his name was Chris, eh Don't know, Don't care. _

_Me and the girl both rolled our eyes. "No.." Sounding very annoyed. _

_I notice the girl open her paper reading to herself. "6?" _

_I hurried and opened mine also and read. "Six.." I said looking at the girl while she smiled at me._

_Her teeth was so white, even whiter then her pale skin._

"_That was fast!" Chris said letting us go running up to a new people._

"_Name?" I asked looking at her. _

"_How about you tell me yours?" She said with a bit of a flirty tone._

"_How about not.." I said playful getting closer with her._

_I heard her snicker and walked way. _

"_Where you going!?" I asked yelling from a distance._

"_That's for me to know and you NOT to find out." She said smiling back at me._

_I smiled once I saw her turn away. "Wow she's … Different.." I said _

"_I have find out who she is." _

_While I was talking inside my head someone yelled out my name. "Duncan!" I turned back around._

"_Great im in troubled .. again!" I yelled once I turned around seeing Courtney Fairbank._

"_It's 1.45 pm.. Hold my hand!" My eyes widen in fear while grabbing her hand. _

_She smiled once I touched her hand. _

"_Who's that girl.." I said to myself, looking back at the Gothic girl while she was talking on her cell phone._

"_Oh!," Courtney began. "That's Gwen Miranda Scout, She's new here, just like you!, She has a single mom, one younger brother named Andy, and lives in the same town as us!"_

"_ And you know this because......?" I asked getting creeped out._

"_Im a C.I.T here! Duh, I need to now everything about the new campers its one of my jobs here working at camp Wawanakwa Silly Dunkie!" Courtney said laughing._

"_Gwen.." I said quietly, while staring at her. Courtney was going on and on about her working here, So didn't even notice I was looking at Gwen._

_Gwen shut her phone and looked at me smiling._

**[[End of Flashback!]]**

My flashback soon ended once I heard my mom call my name "Dunkie?" I shook my head.

"Please mom, don't call me that." I said just remembering me Courtney used to call me that.

"Sorry." She said and put a a warm towel covering up my hands.

"Thanks Mom." I said smiling at my mom.

"Anytime...Do you want to talk about it son?" She asked noticing I was crying a couple minutes ago.

"No, not really.." I said getting more upset about that fact why I did all of this, breaking glass.

"Ok." My mom said giving me a band age and kissed my forehead.. "I love you Duncan."

"Love you to mom." I said once I saw her walk away.

She shut my door and looked back at the paper I still hand in my hands.

I opened it and read.

* * *

"_Dear Duncan Carter,"_

"_We hope you had a wonder time at camp Wawanakwa last summer._

_We hope you can come again next year, we well always be happy to have previous campers return so you guy's can show the ropes and tricks to are new campers attending. _

_You'll get a great discount if you come back to the camp and if you have any questions, please call us at _

_(702) 598-2150. We really hope you can come back. We are hoping we can see are old campers come back."_

_Sinisterly The dean, _

_Karyn Reed_

* * *

"No way am I going back I said. I looked at my phone and said. "I already know whats going to happen."

I opened it speed dial caller number one and heard it ring again. But this time I heard a static and then a loud beeping noise. I was confused while hanging up.

I looked back at the paper. "Should I go?" I asked myself. "I don't think Gwen would return back at the camp, beside this mite help me get her out of my thoughts." I said looking at my room filled with pictures of me and Gwen. I hurried and got my bag and started packing my clothes. Lighter, cigarettes. Knife." I left my room going into the bathroom getting my toothbrush and see my dad brushing his teeth.

"Where you going?!" My dad asked mad.

I smirked. "Camp Wawanakwa"

* * *

**So that's it... for now!**

**Please Review!**

**I just love reading what you guys have to say!!!**

**If I told you if you push that button and review you'll get a million dollars would you do it now?!!?**

**Well find out!!! Mwhahaha**

**Love TwistedXmo! Mwhaha!**


	2. Familiar Faces

**Gwen's Point of View;**

Sitting in the bus with some familiar face's. Lucky I didn't see the face that broke my heart.

I am extremely sad,but trying to hide that fact what he did to.. _us._

I grieve over what once was, what is no longer, and what can not be. He betrayed me and made me lonely. I constantly seek answers but tend to beat up on myself even if I didn't cheat. But was it my fault that he wasn't in love anymore with me? Was he even in love with me the first place? Again a million questions hitting me.

I notice the bus stop, it was the last stop till camp and that's when I felt outrage. Courtney Fairbank, What was she doing here! I thought he was going to Washington for the summer! She notice me and huffed rolling her eye's at me. She was mad at me still knowing that I took her "Dunkie." I mean Duncan dump her for me. But later she also found out Duncan was still going out with me while those to was going out, So she dumped him, as I did also.

I notice I heard a soft voice. "Wait!" The male cried and hurried and made it on the bus before the doors slam and that's when I saw him. "Trent." I whisper. He has changed a lot since last summer. He finally didn't wear glasses anymore, worn baggy jeans and still had that wonderful smile with those amazing green eyes, so much better then those turquoise eyes that used to lie to me everyday.

"Gwen?!" He called and I couldn't help but smile.

**Trent's Point of View;**

Just when I thought that she couldn't get any beautiful, I was wrong again. I thought I was going to get over that crush with Gwen, but once I saw her, It was like falling harder then before.

I ran like a little puppy to Gwen and sat besides her. I tried to play it cool but she makes me feel like jello once I see her.

"Hey..." I tried to say coolly and slowly.

"Trent, When did you get your glasses off?!" She said. Her voice sounded a little scratchy, like she was focusing the happiness out of her month.

"Ah.. A month ago.. Like?" I said pulling a thinly smile looking into her deep dark black eyes.

"Love it." She said flashing a smile at me.

_I just wished you loved me. _

Wait, I didn't mean that, oh hell ok I did mean that. I thought me and Gwen had a thing last year but that stupid "Hardcore" wanna be punk just had to interfere.

He didn't love Gwen, like I loved her, Maybe I still do love her, since I'm feeling butterfly's flowing threw my body. I seen her play with her nails while looking at the window in deep thought. She looked somewhat hurt. Did I do anything to her, I called her almost every week but she would only talk to me for a while bit and then say. "Well Duncan is coming to my house so bye Trent." I felt like I was crap compared to Duncan, speaking of that idiot where was he. I began to look threw the seats seeing no sign of that stupid green Mohawk.

"Where's Canada most Wanted?" I said playfully elbowing Gwen's shoulder.

She sighed and lead her head into her hand not looking back at me.

"Hopefully buried to death." She said with out a big hint of not kidding around.

My eye's widen. Mostly when she did joke about Duncan she would have this.. Glow, but this time it was.. vulnerable.

"Gwen?" I questioned.

"Yes?" She replied and looked at me confused.

"What happen?" that's all I had to say and she sighed looking away from me.

"Me and Duncan.... Broke up.." She began.

_No way,_

I really felt like jumping up and down singing for joy and just kiss her but she look dead, lost.

"Really? But why, I thought you to was doing so well."

Well? More like great! She loved to brag about Duncan anytime she was on the phone with me, Even though she wasn't doing it to make me jealous, it was just she was in love, She didn't have any friends and Since I was one of her good friends she just had to tell me. As a friend I laughed with her about her and Duncan's moments. But as a boy that was deeply in love with Gwen, I just wanted to break down.

"Yeah... I thought so too." She said quietly hearing her sigh more loudly then her words. I wanted to asked her a million questions at the time but only picked one that wasn't my first thought.

"So when can we hook up?" I said claimly, to normal. I thought I was saying that into my head but I mixed up and felt my face burning up once Gwen looked back at me shocked.

"What?" she asked still shocked.

"HA!"I playfully faked laughed looking around really fast. "Just kidding!" I covered my face and just wanted to die but then I heard that laugh, that most amazing laugh I missed for a year and put my hand off my face seeing her glowing.

"Trent your such a dork." She said playfully hitting me and I soon laughed with her.

I still wanted to know why her and Duncan broke up but she looked finally some what normal ,so I'm going to put that topic on a hold and just talk to Gwen about anything, but Duncan! Like before she hooked up with that retard.

**Duncan's Point of view;**

I woke up by the yelling of my pop's voice, "Get up Duncan!"

"5 more minutes." I said rolling over with the pillow covering my face and that's when I heard my dad rushing into my room pulling the pillow off my face.

"You know you missed your bus just barley!?" He said looking shocked.

"Eh, Yeah I was thinking about it, I dont want to go to that stupid camp place." I said smiling once I saw him getting red hot.

"No your going, me and your mother are going on a crew ship and your so not staying home alone! So here,"

My Dad threw me the golden keys while my eye's widen.

"Your giving me _Clair!?!"_ I said jumping out of bed grabbing my dad's shoulders.

_"_Yes," My dad began. I hurried and rushed out of my room till I heard my dad.

"Duncan get back here!" He yelled annoyed

I grunted and walked back.

"Listen, I'm giving you my Clair, I'm trusting you! So that means, don't come back home, Stay in camp, and well." That's when I saw my dad walk over to touched my shoulder.

"Just try to have fun this summer, Trust me son I fell in love million times. You'll get over her."

He actually sounded sincere, compared to what happen last night.

I smiled a little. "Thanks pop." I said patting his back and that's when he walked out of my mom.

Even though it bugged me, thinking Gwen was just one of the girls you Tend to fall in love, he was wrong. Maybe I should try and see her before I leave, I mean really, I'm not going to see her for a whole summer, I just need to see her face, Even if she slams the door in face, giving me a black eye. I just needed to see her, at least.

**2 Hours later;**

I'm finally done getting ready and all packed up. I walked outside seeing Clair, Shiny so brightly, A Dark sliver Mustang. I smiled once I saw her. That's what my dad called her once he bought her. I think my dad loves the car more then ma. I jumped in trying it on and heard the police scanners going off.

"4-10 We got a 4-10, Back up Back up please!" The Male cop order. I sighed and yanked it out that stupid scanner and plugged my iPod in it.

"I'm dying just to tell you, Im in love."

A Gondola Ride In Paris-The Messenger started playing.

"Great Just song I need!" Yelling at myself and began driving to Gwen's house. It took about 20 minutes going to house but that's when I pulled up seeing her house.

Looking at it brought flash backs of me climbing up her tree, nearly falling of of it by the way. Her giggling and I jumped in her window kissing her passionately. Then it brought more flashbacks what I did before going to sneak in Gwen's house, Me and Heather in her room making out.

I shook my head and threw my self out of the door and began to walk up to her door.

_Should I do this_

_Do it stupid_

So I knocked on her door Two times.

It was quite but then I heard someone going down the steps and I don't know why but I just wanted to smile because I have'nt seen Gwen for like three days, since she was ignoring me. But my smiled ended once I saw her brother, Again.

"Hello Can I help y-" He finally looked up seeing me and stopped giving me a glare.

"Andy, I know what I did, but please can I see your sister, please." I begged.

"Look I don't know what you did to my sis, but she has been crying for days so can you just leave Duncan."

"Please Andy." I begged once more.

"Look...she's not here." He said looking around instead of looking at me.

"Andy I know you don't want me to see her but-"

"Seriously dude, she ain't here, She wont be back till the end of summer." Andy said finally looking at me, truthfully.

"Where did she go?" I asked quietly

"Sorry dude, I cant tell you, Gwen doesn't want nothing to do with you, I know me and you are good friend's Duncan , but what you did to my sister"

He started to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't know about us being friend is a good thing."

I nodded. "I understand, I don't blame you, Thanks anyways Andy." I said turning around and heard the door slam. It felt like my heart at the same time.

I got back into my car driving once again to camp. I was a fast driver so I just rushed to the traffic pasting every car.

While I was driving I couldn't help think about her.

Where did she go? I cant believe me and Gwen are threw, just like that, we are finally over. I felt water in my eye's and got mad once again. "I'm not crying over some stupid Gothic girl!" I said yelling at myself.

She wasn't stupid, I thought. I she was more then anything I can explain. I was almost to camp and pulled up in Clair seeing Geoff walking to my car.

"Dude Duncan!" Geoff saying so happy.

"What's good Geoff?" I said trying to pull a smile.

"Not much, Miss the bus?" Geoff said messing with me

"Yeah," I said laughing a little.

"Well park over there dude with the rest of the car's. Nice Wheels by the way dude!"

"Thanks" I replied and drove my car in the parking lot.

I jumped out and seen a yellow bus pull up from 8 feet away from me and saw the bus door open

_**Oh Cliff hanger! Sorry I had to end it that way! Don t forget to R&R**_

**_Seriously review cause i wont make more if you dont !_**

**_Mwhaha :)_**

_**love TwistedXmo**_


	3. Swindler

**(A/N: Sorry for the hold up, but i was rushing on trying to finish on my Christmas forbiddin love, but seeing I only got 3 reviews on my lastest chapter, ill wait till i get move, anyways i notice four people voted on this wanting me to up date this, please remember to review, I need reviews if you guys wants more, anyways enjoy another chapter, I found this was fun, seeing how i made Gwen mad and Duncan controlling. Well DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Love TwistedXmo, your friend :)**

* * *

I sat there, seeing her get off the bus, the Goth was gorgeous. I even felt my heart sink once I seen that smile spread across her pale cheeks. Her mouth was worthy, with big full lips that were in a natural pout and curled back when she smiled to show pearly whites. I had never seen a girl with a mouth that full or beautiful.

She looked….happy. I remember she used to look at me that way. I was taken back. Why is she even here? I seen her look behide her back, staring at a boy coming out also with her, and that boy happen to be Trent. Trent, don't even get me started on that guy, he makes me want to punch my own guts out. I know he had a thing for Gwen, I can tell with those light green puppy dogs' eyes, with his pinheaded glow. He thought I stole his girl.

First of all Gwen is her own person. While I was ranting inside my head I heard an coldly voice screaming for help.

"Help!" Dj yelped.

"Coming." I softly said and looked back at Gwen, she didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was even there, staring at her. I turned around running to help Devon.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

* * *

I got out staring at his smile. Boy did Trent change; he's gotten to be quite good looking. I notice I heard honking and seen a long stretch black limo pull up and out came out the queen bee.

"Dear God." I whispered.

Seeing her being evil as she can be. Long black raven hair, falling to her hips and wearing a short mini shorts with sandals and dark shade of red tube top.

"I thought she wasn't coming this year,_ This place isn't good as me.._." Courtney whisper to Trent, air quoting.

As Trent nodded "I know right."

Trent and Courtney has been, somewhat friends, Even though I'm pretty sure Trent doesn't know what happen with the whole Courtney, Me, Heather and Duncan dilemma. I shook my head. I'm not thinking about _him_. I sighed and looked around seeing Heather as she approached me holding two things in her hands.

"Gwenie, here's Duncan's shirt he forgot at my house a couple days ago."

She smirked and winked at me as I looked up at her glaring about to jump her till I felt someone grab my shoulder and I looked to my right seeing Trent smiling at me, I couldn't help but faintly smile back.

"Oh And Duncan left this to at my house Court."

She threw a lighter to Courtney as she looked at me, almost scared but hurried and changed her face into anger and threw it to the ground stomping on it. Heather flicker her hair walking away humming while Lindsay and Beth following right be hide her holding all her bags.

"Isn't she the greatest?!" Lindsay giggled looking at Beth holding her stuff also.

"I know right, I wish I can be Heather!" They walked off as I grunted.

"No, No you don't." I sighed

Knowing if they wanted to be Heather at this point, they would all be dead.

Everyone else disappeared, running to find their rooms, as I seen only me and Courtney was left staring at Duncan's stuff. I looked at her with the corner of my eye and slightly walked up to her.

"Courtney, Can we talk?" I asked tilting my head at her as she was staring at the ground, almost crushed.

"No, No we will not!" She Screamed and huffed and turned around.

"I'm sorry ok; I didn't mean to _"Steal_" Duncan away from you."

I added a different tone on the word "Steal." Because I didn't steal Duncan away from Courtney, She pushed him away, just couldn't face the fact of knowing that.

"You sure did, I'm so sick of you and Heather!" She closed her eyes.

"Don't think I'm the same as Heather, because I didn't. Even though Duncan was…."

I felt my throat coughing up. I closed my eyes with my head hung down.

"Cheating on me, with you guys."

It was quite for a minute and heard Courtney walking away and stopped turning her head slightly at me and murmur

"We all got played."

She made that comment and left. I actually believed what she was saying. We was all in this twisted, sick game Duncan mad. Me and Courtney got the bad end of the stick, while Heather enjoy this more than ever.

I grabbed my bags and followed Courtney to the girls cabins.

**

* * *

_June, 15, 2009._

_4:56 p.m_

_The first day wasn't __proficient__ as the first day I came to camp last summer, I remember that day like any other, I notice Duncan, He had a short black Mohawk, same color as his soul. Dark and cold. I remember friendly flirting with him, till I notice he wasn't single, and was with Courtney Fairbank_-

* * *

I stopped staring at my dairy and inhaled the scent of the dairy smelling the deep axe on in it, that Duncan once worn. I looked up back at the girls as LeShawna and Heather continued to fight back and forth.

"I called this bed first! You skinny little twig!"

"I don't care Ghetto fat girl, thinking your "hood" Heather air quoted.

LeShawna pulled up she sleeves and was about to attacked Heather, till the rest of the girls pulled them apart, I looked the corner of my eye and also notice Courtney wasn't breaking the fight apart and was on her P.D.A looking her some of her emails it look like.

She notice I was staring at her and hurried and glared at me, I hurried and looked away and shut my book and locked it and place the key back into my necklace.

Last year Heather found my journal and read it out to everyone while we all sitting around the camp fire. "Want to hear a story guys?!" I remember those words, it stung me. I laid on my bed again and being to start dozing off.

*

*

*

I was waken by a loud bell.

I looked back up seeing everyone left, even Courtney. Where did everyone go? I looked around and seen Trent Enter looking at me.

"Hey, Chris just called us outside, you coming?" He nodded his head out the door.

I slid the journal underneath my pillow and walked over to Trent. But then he stopped me in the door way.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"It's cold, you should get a jacket." He offered.

I raised my eye brow at him and turned around going thru my bag.

"Ok mom." I teased as he sat next to me.

"What it really is?" He smiled at me as I stared into his eyes. Light Green, I never notice his eyes since he got his glasses removed and I must say, they was beautiful to look at, I was getting lost into them until I heard Chris yelling.

"Everyone, get your stinking buts out of here!" he yelled.

I sighed and pulled out my black hoodie.

"Charming, isn't he?" I teased while putting on my jacket.

He chuckled. "I know right." He opened the door for me as I walked outside

"Thank you, kind sir. "I mockingly said in a English accent.

"No problem, my lady." He bowed as I giggled walking out and Chris was talking.

"Know, as I was saying, tomorrow, a whole bunch of freshmea- I mean freshmen." He smirked laughing with his partner in crime, Chef. No one knew his name, nor neither wanted to ask him, so did we stick to calling him Chef.

I stopped listing after that I looked around seeing everyone being totally bored from this. I yawned and whisper to Trent. "What time is it?" I asked

"Eight."

I rolled my eyes. "Great two more months for this."

"Counting the days already?" Trent looked somewhat hurt as I nodded.

"You have no idea." I rubbed my head till Chris shouted.

"Ok, Chris Mclean is out!" He smiled his fake dentures, well I think they are.

I soon heard Trent. "Crap!" And ran away I looked over and notice the two stupid twins.

Sadie and Katie was chasing after him.

"Trent, play me a song!" Katie cried pushing Sadie out of her way.

"No Trent, Play me a song, ever so please!" Sadie started running faster then Katie, surprising by her weight.

I sighed and knew this was going to take a while I decide to go for a walk alone.

As I was walking around the forest I sworn I heard someone following me. I turned back and saw nothing.

"If you're going to start shit Heather, do it tomorrow, I'm not in the mood." I started walking again ignoring the person following me.

*

As I was walking I felt a sudden cold breeze and felt a strong hand covering my mouth as I screamed in fear. I felt arms draping across my stomach as I felt this person pick me up without a struggle and hissed.

"Shhh..."

I notice that voice anywhere and any day. _It wasn't him_, it couldn't be. I closed my eyes in fear while I felt the person ram me into the tree, corning my every move so I wouldn't move. I slowly reopened my eyes slowly seeing those teal eyes staring at me blankly. That Mohawk was hung limply brushing against his forehead. His face like dead. Bags under his eyes like he haven't slept in days.

"…." I didn't hear him talk, or breath. He just stared at me, didn't even blink. I wanted to say something but I just remember those horrible images in my head of Him and Heather.

I found out Courtney because he accidentally left his phone at my house. I looked at his phone noticing she left him 3 text message of wondering if he made it home ok. And dinner was amazing. I shook up head back to where we are.

Standing still in the moonlight, shining down us, while it was a crisp summer midnight, dawning on us.

"Talk to me Gwen…" I heard him whisper even he couldn't heard himself.

I looked away feeling the water build up in my dark coal eyes. I finally heard him talk. It felt like this was all a lie, a nightmare. I shook my head slightly and heard him groan.

"Please?" He whispered.

He dugged his fingers on my chin, pulling me up to look at him. It was hurting me slightly but I didn't want to speak, even if it was pain.

"Why are you even here?! Just leave!" I yelled. I tried to hide my pain in my voice but it broke.

"Can't do that, made a promise to my dad." He teased, almost hiding that smile as I knew he was winning this fight… so far, so I glared back at him.

"Like you give a shit about _promises_." I pushed his hands off of my face and was about to walk away till he pinned me up on the tree again.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He looked down at me with tenderness with those teal eyes crashing down at mine. I felt me not even breathing any more. I remember those eyes made me happiest girl ever. Made me love him. Those eyes was just a fraud. I shut my eyes feeling the water undulating down my cheeks.

I looked back up at him hearing with a frown across his face. "Please don't cry, I'm"

"Your not." I said. I started standing my guard.

"I am." This time he sounded angry. "Dammit, Just trust me Gwe-"

I cut him off by a fake laugh. "Trust?! Ha! Your really funny. Yeah Duncan, _**Trust**_." I added more on the trust. I smiled at him. It was making him madder than ever, I didn't even care. He thought I was going to take him back just like that. **Hell no**.

His face was contorted into this image of perfect rage. His once-handsome face now resembled a gargoyle...fire flashed in his eyes as he lend closer to me. His lips curled downward into a hellish snarl. His mouth turned from a normal handsome look to an evil smirk.  
His eyes stared at me and me only; I took a better look to see they were going from teal to red.

"Kiss me..." He begged and lend to kiss me. I turned my head slightly as he growled in angrier, slaming his fist into the tree next to me.

his eyes were fixed on mine, dark and furious. his brows were furrowed into a line across his forehead. the anger seemed to be radiating off of him.

"I want you." He hissed into my ear. I laughed and hissed back at him.

"Liar." I teased.

I pushed him back as I started walking away and felt him grab my wrist. This time I looked be hide on the right side of my shoulder. I never seen Duncan, this controlling. I felt my arm in pain as he held it tighter.

"Please." He begged.

I looked the corner of my eye with a twisted smile and turned around and pushed him back into the tree.

I wrapped my hands around his sharp dog collar. Circling my figure tips in the back of his neck, I seen him shiver, but not with a smile, more of taking too much as what was happening.

I looked up at him as he started down at me with his sorrow. I lend in, about to kiss him and hurried and rushed my lips to his ear, grabbing my hand tighter on his neck so he wouldn't move.

"I will never you kiss you again you dirty whore." I hissed in anger and pushed hem harder in the tree and walked away with him left on the tree frozen, staring at me.

* * *

_Review! Please :(_


	4. Umbrageous

_**(A/N: Wow I didn't think I would get a ton of reviews on the last chapter thanks! I dont even think i should have gotten that many,Even I got a lot of votes wanting me to make more, so as you can tell I'm not grounded yet, I found out my quarter ends next week, so I can still live! Please Review, This Chapter doesn't really have Gwen and Duncan talking but don't worry the next one is... Wow, so if you want the next chapter, REVIEW!!)**_

_**Love your Friend, TwistedXmo**_

* * *

Getting slammed into the tree was like a sense of revelation. I realized Gwen was all I wanted, desired…forever. The anger and wound in her dark emerald eyes tore my heart at the seam, the tear growing while I watched her walk away from me, away from us...

I let myself slide down the tree, my legs giving out as I took in a shaky breath. I couldn't let this happen. This can't be the end for us.

Slowly I started shaking, looking around the forest with the trees mocking me. I had the worlds in my hands; I had a perfect life, know it was crashing down on me. The only thing keeping me sane being the promise I've made to myself....I will get her back.

**-^^-**

I started at the window all night; I couldn't sleep from what happen last night, nor to the fact how close she was bye me. I wanted to kick down the cabin doors, rush to her at her bed side and begged for forgiveness. I know I sound like a total sab, but I love her, what else I have to explain.

I got up, rubbed my eyes, for this surging day.

Geoff gazed upon me, while getting off his bed that was underneath mine.

"Dude, You didn't tell me!?" He asked jumpy.

"Humph?" I asked, not even caring at this point what Geoff had to say.

"That you and Gwen broke up." He slightly whispered it to me, so none of the other guys can hear in the cabin.

"No shit Sherlock." I jumped off my bed hitting the ground.

"You ok bra?" Geoff touched my shoulder and that's when I finally blew up.

"Just shut the hell up Geoff!" I pushed him out out of my way and see all the guys staring at me leaving the cabins. "I just can't stand this." I said to myself once I left the cabin. I looked around and see the bathroom.

"Mite as well." I said to myself jumping into the hot showers hoping nobody better fucked with me today or they will start feeling how I am at this point. Pissed off.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

I slowly slid my eye lids open, seeing my surrounding. Was it a dream? I asked myself. It couldn't have. I was proud of myself for last night occasion. You have no idea how I missed that fragrance on his clothes, sweet axe on him smelt better on any other guy I smelled it on, And those eyes. Those eyes were everything I wanted, everything…I needed. Seeing him crushed and destroy wasn't satisfying as I wanted it to go.

I got up, mostly being annoyed, dude to another fact of LeShawna and Heather arguments.

"Why can't I take a shower you little brat!?" LeShawna yelled

"News flash! I have to take one; it's just disgusting that they have the showers next to each other, so that's why you can't take one!" Cried Heather

"It's called summer camp moron!"

I grunted and threw the pillow over my face and heard someone whispering to me.

"When is this going to stop?" I lifted the pillow down, seeing my friend Bridgette, miss Malibu.

"Just why did it even began?!" I asked lifting my hand into the air.

"Apearly, Heather thinks LeShawna took stole her makeup bag last summer." Malibu sat on the ground next to me while I was lying in my bed.

"Didn't a raccoon take it though?" I asked looking at Bridgette.

"I know." She rolled her eyes, nodding.

I slap my forehead. Girls can be so stupid at time. I remember that night, after me and Duncan stole everyone's underwear and ragged it up the flag pole we spotted a raccoon wearing makeup looking like a miniature circus freak. It even left footprints of going out the window, in the girl's cabinets, the footprints of the cheesy orange spray tan foundation. Heather of course didn't believe it and blamed LeShawna because LeShawna made a comment to her the day before calling her a

"Skinny little rich white girl."

Heather still thinks to this day LeShawna took it.

"Do you think they'll notice if I sneak off to take a shower, since this fight won't ever end."

Bridgette nodded. "Don't use all the hot water because after I want to jump in."

"There's seven showers Malibu" I asked getting a towel. I can't help it those stupid, cocky nicknames that Duncan gave everyone stuck inside my head, Bridgette just glared at me.

"Sorry! That was a stupid thing to say." I said with my eyes widen; I'm not one to be mean. I mean I do, but not my friends and Bridgette was defiantly my friend, I just know Duncan hates her because last year she tried her hardest to hook me up with Trent, but failed.

"You got that right; your man is repulsed jerk…but at least not to you." She smiled at me again as I sighed.

If only she knew the truth, him not being my "man" anymore, I didn't want to get into detail on that and just left the cabin without a breath. Before I left I notice Geoff, brightful and cheering this morning. Yelled "Yo! Babe!" He called going into the girl's cabin, not knowing that was a world of war 3, the girl fight going on at the time. He and Bridgette have been dating since the beginning of last year at this same summer camp, lucky for them, there's actually lasted.

"Stupid, pity love." I didn't mean to diss on Briagete but really? I can't stand love.

**-^^-**

I walked into the bathroom noticing only one shower was turned on. I ignore that stupid fact and decided to look at myself in the mirror. I see bags coming underneath my eyes, since I couldn't sleep at all in the hours of darkness last night. I looked back up to the mirror seeing the steam hitting the mirror.

I turned around and notice. Duncan clothes hanging next to a shower going on. I knew that I couldn't take a shower right next to him, talk about bizarre. So I decided to walk out without him knowing, before I left, I flushed the toilet about seven times and ran out hearing Duncan. "Awe Shit!"

**-^^-**

I walked into the lunchroom seeing everyone eating the food, I seen the groups of tables, the Clicks.

The _cool guys_ Table, meaning. "Geoff, D.J Tyler, Trent, and one more person was missing, _Him_."

Bridgette and I normally sat next to the guys at their table while I was on Duncan's lap.

Oh how much I miss that.

As Bridgette's was on Geoff's, Tyler couldn't be with Lindsay since Heather was controlling her blond roots out of her head, so Tyler only had Lindsay to himself whenever Heather was asleep or shaving her legs, and trust me both of those took a long time. Only one couple was left at that table and it wasn't me and Duncan.

I continued to look threw out the tables, I was surprise seeing Trent eating by himself, he used to sit down with all the guys, while I sat down with LeShawna and Bridgette, But LeShawna finally got a boyfriend, and he wasn't the hottest guy ever, but he had his cute moments, I guess. I walked away and seen Trent waving his hand, he had a chair saved for me.

"Why aren't you eating with the guy's?" I sat down next to him, it was a single table just us talking while everyone else had their groups.

"You're better to talk to instead of hearing the guys going on about sports, junk food and the hottest girls ever."

"You hate sports though?" I asked

"I know." He nodded while smiled back and looked once more at the table with the guys throwing food at each other.

"Well at least you're better than Tyler." I then heard Trent laughing while I just smiled back as his started underneath my eyes, seeing the puffy marks on it.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, sliding me a muffin, my favorite kind of course, blue berry.

"Awe, not so good." I sighed and began to pick at my food, Ever since I found out what Duncan did to us, I can't eat, nor sleep, you wonder what's its like to be heartbroken and to tell you the truth, and you never want to find out.

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard or not…" He looked around and whisper at me. "Duncan's back."

I nodded. "I know, I talked to him last night." I shrugged and then I realize I said to much, shit!

"Really what did he say!?" Trent's eye widens now wondering what happen.

"Nothing, just, how's life..." I lied and Trent stared at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I guess." I said. I looked at my food and pushed it to Trent. "You can have it, not Hungry."

"Gwen," He said it such a motherly tone.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're not starving yourself over Duncan are you?"

"No!" I yelled. Everyone stop and looked at us while I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I mean, No." I said once again, but slightly less loud.

"Ok, Good." Trent smiled at me as I lost distraction and see the Green Mohawk walking in.

I felt my heart was throbbing out of control. Some people stared at Duncan, as some stared at me, Duncan wasn't even looking at me, just staring at the ground walking to sit next Dj.

I had to look away, I felt people looking at me, as I was looking at him.

"Gwen?" Trent asked.

I stood up slowly glancing one more look at Duncan before leaving. "Bye Trent." I softly said and walked away.

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

* * *

I'm going to kill the dork who flushed the toilet on me, oh I bet it was Harold, I'm going to have to pick on him till his eyes bleed.

I sat down while trying not to look at Gwen staring at me, I knew if I looked up at her she would began to cry or leave, either or I didn't want none to happen. I sat next to my three best friends on this stupid idiotic camp site, and them being; Geoff, Tyler and Dj. Trent didn't sit with us today, good, I hated him since he told the guys that he had a crush on Gwen, That bastard.

"She's staring at you." Dj Whispered.

"I know." I mumbled.

"I mean…there staring at you." Dj said again gaining my attention.

"What do you mean?" I looked up seeing Gwen walking away as Dj whisper again in my ear.

"Heather and Courtney."

I just the shiver hearing those girls name. Courtney just glared at me, firewood in her eyes, with her nose all wrinkled up, As for Heather I looked at her as she winked at me. I felt like I wanted to gage once I saw that.

Suddenly, I heard Bridgette say something about Gwen to Geoff and walked away.

I looked up seeing the guy's staring at me blankly.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Dude…. What happen?" Geoff asked, surprised.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You and Gwen were like salt and paper, now it's like…." He turned to Tyler. "No season at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Impressive inspiring speech, and party boy." I snarled looking at Geoff and moved my way to Dj.

"Duncan, are you sure, you can all tell us where your homies." Dj smiled once he said that.

I looked at them, can I trust him? What would they think of me if I told them this? I still had no idea. Geoff got along with Gwen, First Gwen wanted me to beat up Geoff since Geoff was always in a good mood, as for D.J those to where good friends, only talked together as whenever I was there, And Tyler, Well his like the guy version of his stupid girlfriend, Lindsay, I bet he would forget in about a two hours.

"Ok, I'm trusting you idiots, tell anyone, and I will snap your necks got it!?" I whisper , same time yelling at the same time, while they nodded in fear, hey don't think I'm a mush ball, with me and Gwen, Yes, I can't hide any feelings when I'm alone with her, but with me with other people, I'm still the cocky ass bastard. that you learn to get along with or else. So I sighed and began with this story that I hated that it was true.

**-^^-**

"Two!? Duncan two girls!?" Geoff yelled after that story, everyone else left and it was only us four of us guys sitting alone in the lunch room.

"I know, I feel like shit." I slightly nodded my head.

"No Dude, you the man!" Geoff scrammed, woo, while dancing as I rolled my eyes and Dj slightly shook his head.

"Duncan, that's wasn't cool." He folded his arms around his chests.

"Its wasn't?!" Geoff asked.

"No!" I yelled at Geoff while he put his hands down.

"I know it wasn't, I mean I cheated on Gwen with those girls, awe they make me sick to my Stomach."

"So why did you cheat then?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I felt like I was turning into those stupid mushy puppy dog boyfriends. I actually had a real relationship, and it …" I looked around I didn't want to say it but D.J looked straight at me.

"Say it" he said.

I sighed and whispered it. "Scared me."

"So Duncan's actually has a heart!" Geoff Slap the back of my back while I glared up at him.

"Watch it!" I warned.

"Ok sorry," Even though Geoff was taller than me, even stronger, I knew, also he knew I could beat him up.

As For D.J he could beat up anyone, but he was like a totally chick, And Tyler, What can I say, he an athlete, without a backbone.

"So, what now?" I asked looking At D.J, he shrugged his shoulders.

"All I can say is try your best, but if she says no, than…" D.J rubbed the back of his neck, looking the other way.

"Then what?" I asked getting nervous by the second.

"You move on." Tyler Said, finishing up what Dj what about to say.

"Just like that?!" I asked getting irritated.

"You can't force someone to love you Duncan." Tyler said while Dj nodded.

"Love!? Haha yeah right, love my ass." I smiled as D.J, and Geoff, and Tyler gave me

"Are you kidding me dude?" look.

"What?" I asked.

"Duncan, you're so in lo-" I cut Geoff off while punching his arm super hard.

"I don't love no-one," I got up and started walking. I do love her, Or do I? I don't know what love is suppose to feel like, but all I know is, I can't her out of my head.

**-^^-**

Chris than called everyone to do a camp activity, as usual, I snuck out doing it and ending it up being in my car, scratch that my Pop's car. I sat in my car, listing to "You Are So Beautiful" Escape the fate;

_Now you're saying that its late  
It doesn't matter what I say  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes_

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love

I lend my the seat staring at the ceiling in the car, this song really explain this feeling I feeling, who knew my all time favorite band can't help me with this love shit? She did make me fall in love, She was my best friend, She was everything I dreamed about having, a girlfriend not scared of me, welling to clown on me, yet love all my flaws, the only flaw she couldn't love was me cheating on her. I remember that day, that day that was the day the sky was falling.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

Chris wanted us to play egg toss with the new kids on the camp ground; I played once with LeShawna and soon got bored and said I was going for a walk. I left going into the woods, I found a long stick and began to hit it against the trees that I past with my footsteps, I did up by the lake near this camp, the lake was perfectly clear, coming from a crummy camp. I sighed and notice this large boulder and sat on top of it and stared out into the water thinking of…Duncan.

I heard a twig snapped as I shook my head, "Get away!" I yelled, I knew Duncan would follow me again, I wish he understand that I never want to talk to him ever again.

"Gwen?" I soft voice came threw out the bushing, sort of sounded like a melody threw his fine voice, Their, I see the loving, guitar, soft forest green eyes staring at me.

"Oh, Hey Trent." I turned back facing the lake as he walked closer to me.

"Why did you leave?"

"Seriously?" I asked I almost laughed, but didn't.

"True, it was lame," he sighed and asked faintly. "Can I sit up there with you?"

I narrowed my eyes down. "That's if you could climb it." I almost tried to hide that smile looking down at Trent, Knowing he isn't the best at sports.

"Oh great." He frowned and walked away, I sighed and look back at the water, I wonder why Duncan wasn't at the egg toss thing, I remember we would always sneak off into the woods, or the cabins and make out till someone caught-

"Aggre!" I heard screaming while I looked back, staring at Trent running as fast as he can and jumped onto the Boulder.

"I did….it!" He grunted, still dangling from it,

"But can you pull up yourself, is the real question?" I smirked looking down at poor little Trent.

"Oh Crap."

I laughed just then, one thing about Trent I love he doesn't dare to swear I find it cute, in like a little brother type of way, I look down seeing Trent begging himself to pull himself up, I couldn't up it, it was like a lost puppy searching for some food, So I stood on top of the Boulder, brushed my skirt off, and bend down yanking Trent up to the Boulder.

"Better Casanova?" I tease while I fell back into the rock having one of my knees up leaning my elbow against it.

"Way better." He sighed while heard him hiding his patting.

I started giggling while Trent started at me smiling.

"What?" He asked.

I just shook my head, It pretty sad how much a wimp Trent can be.

"Making fun of me are we?" Trent got closer to me while I started laughing harder.

"Oh please don't try and act scary, your just making me laugh more!" I whip the tear that was hanging from my right eye as Trent smile at me.

One I stop laughing me and Trent talked for the rest of the day, we finally realize the sun was setting.

"Wow, that's a new record." Trent said looking back at me.

"It has, who knew I could talk for that long," I sighed looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I jumped off the bolder landing perfectly on the ground.

"Bye Trent."

"See yeah Gwen."

I started walking away till I heard Trent cry.

"Gwen!"

"Huh?" I asked turning around.

"Can…you…help me get down?" He softly said.

I smiled as I walked back. "Sure Elvis."

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View;**

* * *

I woke up dazed, seeing I was still in the car. I looked around in the parking lot, seeing the sun was almost setting. I yawned and turned off my car keys and locked Clair and shoved the keys back into my jeans and started walking to the cabin, seeing only Geoff and Tyler was in there.

I walked in seeing Geoff. "Dude where have you been?"

He asked, I shrugged, "Fell asleep in my ride." I began to take off my shirt as I was going to fell back asleep into my bed.

"Oh, I thought you were with somebody…" He softly said.

I rolled my eyes as I jumped on my bed. "Who hell could I be with?" I yawned and began to doze off.

"Well Gwen," He said, just than Tyler slaps Geoff. "Ouch!" Geoff cried.

My eye lids flew open, once I heard that name.

"What's going on!?" I jumped off the bed staring at the two guys, glaring at them.

Tyler threw his hands in the air, "Well Gwen and Trent have been missing all day, and we thought you were with them."

My eyes widen. "That bitch is with my Gwen?" I softly said, Tyler and Geoff both looked at me confused.

"Dude we don't know." Tyler said.

"That's it! Where is he?!" I started dashing out the doors till Geoff yanked me back in.

"Dude your jumping to conclusions!"

I growled and shoved Geoff to the wall.

"Do I need to tell you what me and Gwen did ever time we snuck out of those camp activity!?"

He shook his head and I let him go.

And then we heard the door open and there he was Trent, He's _dead_.


	5. You Cant Fix, What Is Broken

_**(A/N: Ok, Can Writers block help so you won't throw rocks on me? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review, it won't hurt to type out "update" That's all I need, If I don't get a lot of reviews, then I won't update, plain and simple, anyways, on wards to the most romantic story of Gwen & Duncan story.... yet.) Enjoy (:**_

* * *

**-^^-**

I sat n my buck, feeling… relief. I looked around seeing my surroundings, noting I was the only person in the cabin. I slid my hand underneath my pillow, unfolding a picture that Trent drew me last year. I sighed, feeling the old texture in the crinkled up paper and smiled. Trent and me? I never thought we can make a couple, we are so different, yet we understand eachohter, but would Trent want to get with me after I hooked up with… that guy. It still hurts to say his name; it hurts to know what he did to me. I remember that day like no other.

* * *

I was getting ready for another date for the man I truly love, we was going to watch that new movie,**Saw** coming out, I don't remember which number it was, I lost count on number five. Still I was hurt, it was a couple nights ago when I found out Duncan cheated on me, it was one stupid date with Courtney, I seen the texts on his phone that Courtney sent him, He told me it was one stupid date and it will never happen again, so I let it slide and took him back. As I was brushing my short daisy hair, I heard my, I mean, our, ringtone playing. "I'm falling even more in love with you." I smiled as I lifted up my sidekick answering it.

"Hey Honey, Sorry I'm kind of running late." I sung the words out of my mouth calling him Honey.

"It's ok Boo. But um, I have to cancel on our date." Duncan started coughing really loud.

"You sick?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah." Was all he said?

"Want me to come over and take care of you?" I asked

"No!" He yelled, sounding almost scared.

"Um…" I said as Duncan pied his case.

"I just don't want you to get sick also."

"Well if you instinct." I hesitated

"Yeah, sorry Boo, I'll make it up to you." Duncan said gloomy.

"You always know how too." I teased as I heard Duncan's sweet laugh.

"Love yeah Boo."

"Love yeah more." And with that we shut phones.

I lay on my bed. "At least I don't have to get ready." I said to myself and an idea popped into my head. Why not make him some soup and bring him some flowers. Ok that sounds cheesy, but this is my first love, me and Duncan were never so lovely dovey till that night I lost my virginity with him. It wasn't cheesy, yet it wasn't genital. It was Duncan, what more do I have to say? I laughed thinking of us.

I got up rushing into the kitchen and picking up my mom's cook book and spotted a soup that was Duncan's favorite soup in the whole world "Minestrone" Since Duncan was part Italian, this what their man dish, their Family cooked on the holidays.

I smiled as it started smelling good, I lifted up the spoon tasting the flavor and nodded, great.

I put it those containers to store, while I drove over to his house. On my way to Duncan's house I picked him up those cute stuff animals that me and Duncan always have a good laugh at, those "Gloomy bears" It was Green, the same color as his hair.

When I pulled up to Duncan's house I seen a Jet black Porsche car sitting in his drive way. I looked at the back of the license and read. "H0T5TuFf" I swear I seen that before, but where and who was it? I shook my head with those thought and continued to walk up to Duncan's steps to his house and lifted up some stupid statute and found the key to the house, Duncan and me snuck into this house about million times, so I knew where all his secrete keys was at. I unlocked the door and quietly shut the door, knowing Duncan ,when he is sick he'll sleep in all day so I wanted to quietly place his stuff on his nightstand and leave, but when I entered his room, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I heard some moaning and a grunted, the grunting was coming from Duncan, I notice that Grunt from anywhere and any day.

"Oh Duncan..." I heard that voice, no it can't be her, and it can't.

I hurried and opened up the door seeing Heather with nothing but her underwear on with Duncan on top of her sucking her neck. Duncan head flipped up as he heard the door open and eyes widen seeing me.

"How...Could...You." I whispered.

"Oh, I guess the show is over," Heather chuckled.

I hurried and rushed out of the house, hearing Duncan screaming out my name "Gwen wait!" but I didn't, I left, till I was outside almost near my car, still holding the teddy bear and soup in my hands.

I felt his hand yanking me to him. "Gwen, I'm-"

"Stop it!" I pushed him back and threw that stupid teddy bear and threw the soup on the ground.

"It's over!" I hurried and opened up my door and seen Duncan by my widow.

"Gwen, please don't say that, please, I'm sorry it won't happen-"

I started blasting my music full blast so I wouldn't hear him anymore and backed out and drove.

Crying my eyes, almost shaking. So their it goes, my life, my true love, it was over, because of that gloomy day, that day was the day, my life shattered. The day where the sky was falling.

**-^End Of Flashback^-**

* * *

I felt the tears slowly crossing my checks, was I not good enough for Duncan, to this day; I don't and will never understand. I shoved the paper back under my pillow and began to sob more, I sighed and then I heard loud yelling from Geoff, Duncan and Trent.

"Dude knock it off!" Geoff screamed

"You dirty ass hole!" Duncan yelled

"I didn't do shit with Gwen!" Trent yelled.

I heard my name and hurried and took off into the guy's cabin and seeing Duncan pinning Trent against the wall with Geoff Tugging Duncan back, but didn't work. I never see Duncan so scorching. I went under Duncan's arm to be in front of Trent, pushing Duncan back with all my force, and that barely had Duncan off of Trent by an inch, but an inch was all I needed to make sure Trent wouldn't get harm.

"Stay away from him Duncan!" I cried.

"No fuck him! How could you?" Duncan said looking down at me.

"How could I what?!" I screamed.

"Cheat on me with Elvis!"

My eyes widen. "Cheat on you?! Where threw jerk!"

"So it is true, you did do something with Trent." Duncan eyes flew up glaring at Trent.

"It's none of your business." I whispered.

"Fine then, have a great life with Pretty boy." Duncan crossed his arms and looked back up into the air.

"No!" I cried, ramming Duncan into the wall, pointing my figure at him straight up.

"Don't act like this is my fault, who was the one who cheating on me with two girls!"

Duncan looked away from me while rolling his eyes, as I grunted.

"Dammit Duncan! Look at me when I talking to you." I screamed.

I heard gasps coming from the room as more peoples entering the guy's cabin.

"The only person you can blame is you, I still don't understand why you cheated on me, but like I said before, Where over, Get it thru your thick skull!"

I walked away and was almost to the front door till I heard Duncan's comment.

"No wonder why I cheated on you."

I stopped dead in my track, and turned around and walked closer to him and BANG slapped him across his face.

"That's for cheating on me." I turned around and walked away into the forest to cry once again.

**-^^-**

* * *

**Duncan's point of view;**

* * *

She slapped me; she seriously did not just slap me? I shut my eyes leaning on the wall as I heard footsteps chasing after Gwen, and I knew who would case her, Trent. I reopened my eyes seeing everyone, everyone looking at me. I seen Heather just laughing her ass off and walked away, with her trusty sidekicks Lindsay and Beth. Courtney's eyes was filled with water and dashed out the room with Bridgette and Izzy and Owen chasing after her. "Courtney!" they cried.

Soon the others left as only me and Geoff was in the room.

"Dude, you need to claim down, you say you want Gwen back, do you think your winner her back, with what you're doing?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"Okay then, either you stop all this bullshit and try to win her back, or you move on."

I nodded my head. "Thanks Geoff."

"Don't thank me, just do what you got to do." And with that Geoff was out.

He walked out, with me left their all alone. What is wrong with me? Gwen had the right to slap me. I nodded my headed, taken off, running to chase after Gwen, I'm not having Trent sweeping her off her feet, I won't, it won't happen, I will win Gwen back, I need to.

**-^^-**

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of view;**

* * *

I sat their hearing the crickets starting to sing, it was night, Seeing the frogs and fireflies by the lake. I suddenly heard Trent.

"Gwen? Everything alright?"

I nodded my head and Trent sat next to me by the log.

"Just know, I'm here for you."

I smiled thinly at him and nodded. "I know, but I need some time alone… so if you don't mind…"

Trent nodded gave me a quick hug and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." I looked back into the water and heard his footsteps walking away.

It was quite again. I remembered, I used to cry not having a boyfriend, now, I wish all the males where dead on this cold planet. Nothing but the sounds in the backround, but one stood out from all of them.

"Babe?" Duncan asked.

"Great." I whispered and still didn't turn around to look at him.

"I know you hate me, never want to speak to me ever again in my whole life, but Gwen, I'm going to win you back."

I turned my head slightly speechless with a blank stare at Duncan. I looked back away, I can't even look at his face without seeing Heather and Courtney in his reflection."You can't, I'm broken."

"I don't care, you mean so much to me, you have no idea, hell, and I didn't think I would fall for some Gothic loner, but sure enough I did." Duncan sat next to me on the log, with about five feet away from me more.

"You hurt me." I whispered

"I know." Duncan moved his way closer and closer to me as we finally didn't fight, not make up, just Talk.

"Duncan, I'm too much to handle, your impatient, just move on." I shurgged.

"But that's the thing, I can't, I won't." Duncan voice was soft, this time not to rough, demanding, it was….Duncan.

"It takes two to make a relationship, and I'm not willing to give you my heart again."

"Just give me a chance."

"No."

"Gwen-"

"Duncan, what is wrong with me?" I asked, I finally tilted my head to see him, seeing he was only inches away from me, placing his hand on my shoulder, oh how I missed that touch. This time, I didn't brush him off like some dust.

"Nothing, Boo, Your perfect."

"Then why did you cheat on me!?" I begin to sob, like really having my meltdown, that has been the question that has been haunting me since he cheated on me, yet not answer.

"Gwen I..."

"No, don't tell me, I don't want to hear it." I pushed Duncan off of me and got up sitting on the other side of the log facing the other way. I clutched my knees into my chest.

"Don't cry..." Duncan whimper those two words out his mouth, hearing him this soft, this gentle, was only harder for me, to fall out of love with him.

"I can do whatever I want to do Hon-" I stopped myself, but it wasn't close enough. Duncan knew, and I knew that I called him my Honey, The nickname I gave him, the nickname I will never call anyone, because, he was and always will be my Honey.

I didn't even want to look at Duncan, thinking of his smile at me, smirking and trying to hide his laugh, knowing that he knows, I still care for him, and my feeling won't change…. Yet.

Duncan sighed and stood up. "I don't care what your mind is set on Sweetheart, but I'm going to try."

"You're going to fail in the end." I stood up after him glaring up at him.

"I doubt it." Duncan looked down at me smiling sweetly.

"Cocky aren't we?" I smiled pretty for the Devil, and that being Duncan, They way he used to do at me, he was shocked.

"For you? Yes, yes I am." Duncan smirked back and winked at me while I grunted and turned around.

"Gross." I walked away and heard Duncan call out.

"I love yeah boo!"

"Go die in a hole." I scream.

"For you I will," Duncan started chuckling more as I disappeared back into the woods and made my way to the cabins, As I got into bed and finally shut my eyes I just realize, I gave Duncan hope, I gave him a chance. "Oh no." I whispered.

**-^^-**

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

As she walked away I tried to hide my smile, she didn't fully turn me down, like about 99% she did, but that one chance, percent, hope, she gave me, I'm going to try my hardest to win her back, and if she is going to give me that one chance, I wont ruin it, I won't.

**-^^-**

It was still late outside, and I was still wide awake, I couldn't sleep with the fact that me and Gwen have a chance. As I was walking I heard a guitar playing in the middle of the forest, It was a soft mellow sound, gag, I notice that sound it was from Trent. As I almost walked away, if I had a chance to get back with Gwen, I couldn't be picking on one of her friends anymore. I suddenly heard the soft violin. That violin that bored me for nights when she wanted to practice since "making out" was wrong at the time.

I turned backed around and slowly walked back to the sound of the music.

As I appeared I seen Trent and Courtney playing… together??


	6. Princess needs Answers

And here we are with Chapter Six Enjoy! TwistedXmo

* * *

**Courtney's point of view;**

It was late at night. I should be sleeping right now, it's not proper to sleep this late but I couldn't sleep. I didn't really have friends I couldn't talk to when I was bored. Sure, I'm not the easiest girl to get along with, want things right, blame me I'm perfections.

I assemble in my bunk feeling the need to do something; I asked everyone if they needed help doing something they all replied the same word, that word I hate. "No." I sighed in my bed and looked around. "What to do what to do." I heard footsteps by my bedside window and heard Geoff and Dj speaking.

"Where did Trent go Geoff?" Dj asked confused and scared at the same time.

"I think he went to play his guitar dude." Geoff said and that's it they walked away, an idea popped into my head.

I got off and slide my hand underneath the bed. And pick up my musical violin. I did a small beam and suddenly Heather walks in, with her girl pals, ah can't stand those girls.

"Hey Courtney, how's life?" She just did that smile I wanted to clout the crap out of but I just moaned.

"Ah, whatever Heather." I just walked away and heard her speak again.

"Duncan's great in bed isn't he?" and laughed out loud with Lindsay chuckling here and their, Beth didn't seem to not understand the yarn.

"Witch." I whispered.

I walked around the camp grounds thinking about Duncan, oh how I loathe that man, not man, beast! I didn't understand one bit in what I seen in that man, he was just unlike from the boys I dated, he was a badass, and I liked how different he was but we had nothing in common. He would never pay attention to me, but those stupid cheesy pickup lines worked on me so well, I guess you can just call me a damn fool.

I sat in a clearing of the woods and sat on the stomp and began playing my violin and felt the nerves and frustrations all clear out the way... for now. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way and notice a Green shirt, black hair guitar playing man stood in front of me.

Me and Trent has been pretty good friends for about two years, But ever since he told me he had a crush on Gwen and when I started noticing Gwen and Duncan became good friends, we really didn't see things eye to eye. Me and Trent wasn't like Gwen and Duncan's friendship, we were... less than that. We talked every so often and did had a laugh here and their but nothing to where me and Trent was the best friend material, I really don't like people.

"Hey Court, didn't know you played?" Trent said with a lazy smile and sat across from me on this rock.

I did a half snicker. "Yeah, haven't played in years though."

"When did you start playing?" He inquired.

"When I was four."

"Wow."

"I always wanted to learn to do everything." We sat their in silences, that's till I spoke out loud.

"So, why aren't you with your Gwenny?" I spoke; I added hate to the word Gwenny, Boyfriend moocher.

"She didn't want to be bothered at the moment." Trent raised an eye brow.

"She's Goth Trent; she never wants to be "bothered." I used air quotes as Trent just groaned.

"Why must you hate her?" He questioned

"She's a boyfriend stealer!" I protested.

"Who cares?" Trent yelled.

"I do, you moron!" I spat.

We both got quite. "Why are we fighting about Gwen and Duncan?" Trent asked.

I laughed. "We shouldn't, we should just…"

"Play?" He asked as I smiled.

"Hit it, Mister Trent." And with that Trent started playing as I tag along with are favorite song. "Only hope."

Something about me and Trent, are fights never lasted more than two minutes, with me and Duncan that would last weeks at the most. I wondered what I ever saw in Duncan. Zilch, I really don't even want to think about him. Trent did a gigantic help on that.

* * *

**Gwen's point of View;**

* * *

I was in the forest gazing at Trent playing me a song. "I wrote this song for you beautiful. I smiled. Trent, such a sweetie. Just then I see Duncan in a motorcycle. "Get in the car babe." I had a quit snarl on my face. "Don't tell me what to do." "Well are you coming or are you just going to be listening to Metro station wannabe?" He shot back. I looked at Trent and gave him a sorry look and jumped on Duncan's ride and wrapped my arms around him, I adored this feeling.

I woke up in cold sweat, and a new headache. I hit the bunk which was on top of me and yelped.

"You okay Gwen?" Asked Bridgette.

That simple question peoples mostly say, yeah or don't worry I'll be okay, I did something a little far out from that those answers. "How can I be okay when I'm still in love with Juvie?"I confessed.

"You love Duncan?" She yelled-whispered.

"No! Ah, I must be half asleep." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't think so." Bridgette just gave me a dirty look; she wasn't a big fan of Duncan, yet who was?

"Don't give me that look," and with that I grabbed my pillow smacking Bridgette on it with a small amusement. "Hey Gwen and Bridgette." A voice interrupted are laughs. "Hey," I smiled.

* * *

**Duncan's point of view;**

* * *

I sat their playing with my fork from the guys table and looked conically at the door way hoping she'll walk through. "So," Dj tired to say poking my chest. "What?" I asked irritated.

"How did things go with Gwen?"

"I got shot down like 99 times."

The entire guy's frowned. "Well man, you know Izzy crazy, but ho-" Tyler tired talking but I stuffed a roll into his mouth.

"You didn't let me finish air ball, yeah, I got shot down 99% But, one. One change she gave me." I started smirking as I seen Gwen enters the tent.

"Good for you man!" Geoff and Dj claps hands. "You two was meant to be." My smiled frowned within seconds seeing Trent walking in behide her, and Bridgette too.

"Um," I questioned to myself. No screw this I need to step my game up, I hurried and sat up walking over to the buffet.

"Hey Sunshine," I interrupted Trent and Gwen laughing about some food on the table. She turns her weight over to me and stared into my eye for a quick second. "Hey," and hurried and looked down seeing her cheeks going ruby.

Suddenly I felt a bump onto my right shoulder and seen Bridgette ramming me. "Opps." I rolled my eyes, whatever.

"Come on guys lets go sit down?" Bridgette offered. Trent nodded and looked at me. "Later, Coming Gwen?" He asked sweetly, Punk ass.

"Go, I need to talk to him real quick." She still didn't look up at me as they left, mad. I only snickered.

"So Babe, how about me and you go into the woods and play cops and robbers ag-"

She cut me off by pointing her pale finger at me.

"Listen Punk, I'm giving you a chance and really the bad ass flirting ain't going to happen again. You're going to show me respect, kindness, and most immortally, TRUST."

"You're kidding me ri-" Got cut off once more.

"You're even lucky I'm even talking to you at this point."

"When did Gwen suddenly become heartless?" I laughed thinking how she thinks she can control me.

"Since I found out you was." And with that Gwen turned back around and walked to sit with Trent and Bridgette.

"Ouch." I said to myself, and I'm not going to lie that was a good comeback. I sighed. Whatever. Again, I still wonder why I waste my time on her? I looked around and notice Courtney eye bailing me, with a glare. I acted like I didn't see her but she notice and walked over to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Why not?" She glared.

"Look Courtney, there's nothing to talk about ok, I said I was sorry already, I don't need to explain anything else."

"Yes you do Duncan! We were dating!" She yelled.

"We were dating! I don't care about you anymore Courtney! I don't need to explain to a person I don't even like!"I yelled.

Suddenly I felt eyes all gulled to us in the tent as she closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess being together for about a year means nothing to you? Fine." And she walked away, not in tars just causally simple walking. I was confused.

I looked over seeing Gwen staring at me, but looked back down on her plate and began eating with Trent and Bridgette. Heather just begging laughing more by herself while saying. "I love making drama!"

Heather is disgusting. I can't believe I did shit with that whore; she'll even have sex just to start drama for her own pain, sick ass. I did that shit because I was afraid of being tried down but damn I regrer doing shit with Heather, at least we was productive.

I went off into the woods around dawn and sat on the stomp and began craving pointless doodles and stick figures. "Hey," I heard a soft gentle voice that scared me half to death partly because it was Gwen.

I smiled faintly. "Hi." I can't believe she is even speaking to me at this point.

"Quite a nasty little episode in the tent don't you think?" She asked with a blank face, messing with her nails leaning against the tree.

"She just ah, so god damn annoying."

"I think your god damn annoying." She spat back at me.

I looked up at her as she did a serious face with no hint of laughing as I hung my head down. "Sorry."

It was quite after that and Gwen spoke again. "Don't be afraid to talk to Courtney in front of me, she just needs some answers too, I know how she feels."

"No, she doesn't need any answers because I never loved her."

"Did you even love me?" Gwen asked back.

"Gwen, you know I don't say that word like its nothing."

"So I'm taking it as a no." She trailed off rolling her eyes as I grunted.

"Gwen, I just want to say it when we're good again, I can't say it now because why should I say it when I don't even know if you're going to give me another chance?"

"That's up to you, but don't blame me with the _chance_ thing. I can always say no or yes, even if you do say it or not. Your words at this point don't really harm me."

I nodded. I can't even say anything now she doesn't believe me, how can I make her trust me again, I was lost in thought as Gwen started yawning.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I do this before I cut down a tree."

I slightly chuckled to myself. "But I thought you love the environment?"

She got up and bushed her skirt off. "I do, But I would have you tied with that tree, it's a win- win situation I think, anyways night." She walked off as I hurried and grabbed her wrist.

"Gwen wait…" I frowned a bit just looking how I was on the ground grabbing the girl that I love, not feeling anything what's so ever for me.

"What." She sighed.

"Do you want to know why I cheated on you… honestly?" I asked.

She looked away; I just notice that tears build up in her eyes so quickly. "I want to know, just not hear it..." She looked the other way trying her best not to cry in front of me.

"Do you want to know Gwen… now?"

She took a long sigh, breathing slowly and looked down at me nodding her head. "Go."

"I was the one always saying I wouldn't fall in love, but when I was with you Gwen, that's the only word that made me think of us. We was perfect. We just clicked since the first day. I felt like love at first sight just never wanted to say it. My heart and my mind was making sure that I, Duncan would never fall in love, but when we started dating that word was begging me to scream that word to you. Gwen I think I was falling in love with you. So I got scared, I didn't want to fall in love and end up getting hurt or hurting you, so what I thought would be best if I just start seeing other girls without you knowing of coarse and try to find that feelings for other girls just to make sure this isn't that word I hate and that word being… love. I hooked back up with Courtney and notice how I didn't feel any sparkles with her, sure she's a pretty face but that was it, I just didn't feel anything what's so ever, and with Heather, She was just lust for me. But to this day still Gwen I don't know If I'm in love with you, I think I was falling in love but I don't think I reached that part yet, but damn you got me crying and my heart aching that I don't have you anymore Gwen, But that's what I think I needed to get out, That's why I cheated on you..."

She took it all in and nodded her head slightly. "Okay." She whispered not even looking at me and turned back around. "Goodnight Duncan." And She slowly un-tangles her fingers into mine and slowly drifted back into the cabins and I sighed falling back into the dirt surroundings the trees. "I said the right thing…Right?" I spoke alone as I looked around being again once alone. "God, I hate being a damn sap." I got up and brushed the dirt off the ripped up jeans and walked back into the cabins awaking a new day.

* * *

***!Review!***


	7. Rethinkable Heart

**_Enjoy another chapter of Summer Kisses warning GxT alot!_**

I woke up with some slight chatter. It was Lindsay, being… well Lindsay? I get up and see the girls doing pointless things in the morning. Izzy yelling at her pillow about playing tricks on her by drooling on it, Eva doing pushups. I suddenly hear Katie and Sadie squealing out loud, at nine in the morning? Ah can't stand those preps.

"OMG Sadie, like Trent's coming this way to are cabin!"

"I know like totally ogmness!" Sadie said grabbing her other half jumping up and down.

The girls began gathering up the underwear and start fixing up their hair for Trent. It's funny because last summer none of the girls didn't even notice Trent, but now. They are all over him like a pair of the last high hill shoes in the mall.

Trent started knocking on the girl's cabin. I seen him threw the screen door as I smiled at him but then I notice him holding a bunch of Sun flowers in his hand.

"Knock Knock." Trent greeted as the girls said hello to Trent and tried flirting with him. Funny thing, his eyes was glued on me as he walked over to me and handed them to me. The girls grunted and made stupid comments.

"Trent." I smiled sweetly as Trent chuckled. "Thought you might like them."

"I do their great, thanks." I pulled Trent into a big hug as I looked over Courtney on her bed rolling her eyes. "Oh please." She narrowed her eyes on her PDA and glanced her eyes looking at us, a hint of distressing look was in them, don't know why though.

I shrugged it off and Trent said he had a better idea for us instead of playing arts and paintball hunt with the rest of the campers.

He told me it was a surprise as he left.

I got ready for the morning with the girls, all bugging about me and Trent.

"So, are y'all two like…?" LeShawna asked.

"no." I simply said putting on my eye liner, next was Bridgette.

"Gwen he's a nice caring and loveable guy."

I laughed. "I know." I was still putting on my makeup as Heather pushed the girls.

"Oh please, Trent just feels sorry for you Gwenie."

"I bet so." I said sarcastically as she grunted and left with her sidekicks. Lindsay and Beth.

"Are you going to wear something hot for Trent?" Katie asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Um no?" LeShawna and Bridgette knew I was getting irritated and told the girls to leave the cabin and also left to, thank god.

All the girls left the cabin as I finally started freaking out. "Oh my god, I have a date today I'm so scared!" I yelled at myself opening up my bags looking for a cute outfit.

I was throwing my clothes everywhere as I heard a grunt. "Hey! Watch it!" I looked over and notice I threw my thong onto Duncan's head on accidentally. I didn't know if I should laugh or get mad as he was still having it on his head.

He slowly picked it off of him and looked at this. "I remember these bunny thongs, these are your favorite." He growled.

I sighed. "Duncan not now, I'm looking for something."

"And that might be?" he asked.

"An outfit?" I was still looking threw them all as Duncan asked once again.

"Why?"

"Just… cause." I tried not to lie but yet it didn't even matter, I'm a single girl.

"Oh, who gave you those pieces of crap of flowers?" I looked over Duncan staring at the flowers I put in a vase on my nightstand I quickly blushed.

"No one?"

Duncan sighed. "Going on date with Trent?" he asked seriously.

"I wouldn't call it a date… I would call it, hanging out." I smiled

"Bullshit!" Duncan grabbed my vase and threw it on the other side of the room.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"After I pour my heart to you last night, this is what I'm getting in return."

I started laughing. "No Duncan you actually made a point last night."

Duncan raised his eye brow at me. "What?"

"Yeah, you made it clear that you don't know if you love me."

"Ah, and your point?"

"My point being, that in order to know if I love you too, I have to see other peoples, See if a guy can show me love."

"You are not sleeping with that fucker!" His eye brows crashed together.

"Oh please, I'm not a whore." I soon started taking off my shirt and bottoms as Duncan stared blankly at me.

"What? Like you haven't seen me naked" I said going to put on some other clothes, but before I did that,

Duncan rushed me up the wall looking down at me with envy. "Please Gwen, don't go."

"Duncan let go!" I cried.

"Just… blow him off and hang out with me for the day, I won't flirt, I won't do that, we'll just talk, just like how we used to kay? I'll go jack Chris snacks and go to are cave, eat junk food and listen to the radio. Please Gwen don't go."

I started up Duncan with sorrow in his eyes; I remember that was the eyes I gave him after he cheated on me.

"Duncan no… I'm going out, to have fun; I just need time away from you and see how different it is ok." I pushed Duncan off as I continued dressing and made my way to the door. "Goodbye." And left as Duncan was stuck there.

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

No way, no way in hell I'm letting her go on a date with Trent. That guy must have balls to do that when me and Gwen started reconnecting… slowly. I looked around and seen the broken vase and sun flowers.

"She doesn't even like Sun flowers, she likes daffodils, blue ones I might add." I spoke to myself as I slapped my forehead.

"Get a grip Duncan, stop being such a dork!" I cried.

I got up and decide to clean up the mess I did. I cleaned it up and even made her bed, at least I owe that to her. As I was making her bed I notice her diary was in her pillow covers.

Shit.

Gwen never, once never ever made me even take a look in her dairy, ever. I looked around and notice no one was in as I grabbed the dairy and made my way out the door. I couldn't read it in the girl's cabin; someone could have walked in on me.

You know how bad and weird that would look like?

* * *

**_Gwen's point of view_.**

* * *

"Trent where are we going." I said trying to peek at my blind fold.

"Can't say." He chuckled as I giggled.

I heard the sounds of frogs and crickets and even heard soft music.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I have been!" I yelled.

"Then tada!" he said dropping the blind fold down looking at the spot where every couple go to. It wasn't a hiding spot, it was a… normal spot, and I wasn't that flattered.

I mean I remember Dunky did that one time; oh that was a good memory.

* * *

**"Flashback!"**

* * *

"Where are we going idiot!" I giggled as I was on top of Dunk.

"Hush it lady, you'll know when you get there."

I giggled as I lend my head on his shoulder. "Well when can I take this stupid blind fold off?"

"When I tell you genius."

"Jerk."

"Witch."

We both started laughing at each other as I gasped. "So where's Court?"

"Oh, went to bed early, so that's why I wanted to do this now."

"She should just know where friends."

"Yeah… friends." He whispered. It felt weird at that moment; it felt like Duncan had to say something.

"Finally!" Duncan cried and dropped me off his back as I grunted.

"Dunk!" I yelled he chuckled.

"Opps sorry." He got me back up on my feet and started beating on a drum roll.

"Tada!" he yelled as he told off his blind fold and there I was in the middle of the dark woods, maybe miles, and miles away from the camp ground. There was a cave with a fire pit and an old fashion radio with stacks of old cassettes, not to mention a shit of junk food all over and two pillows and two big furry blankets.

"Wow..." I said looking at everything. Duncan hurried and interrupted me.

"I know this might seem like… a lot, I mean, I can't just stand camp with those fagots at the camp grounds, and I have two blankets, so we don't need to sleep together, I'm not trying to get into your pants! I just wanted to hang out with my best friend without Courtney breathing down my neck, or maybe this isn't a lot. I was going to find more food, the one you like, like those chips called Jul-"

I hurried and cut off Duncan tackling him into a hug onto the ground and smiled. "This is the nicest thing ever Duncan thanks!" I cried and kissed his cheek. His eyes widen as I seen a deep blushed across his face as I blushed also getting off of him and hurried and changed the subject.

"So… what music do you have?" That night I knew I was falling for Duncan, even if I was a friend in his eyes, but later on I knew he felt something with me also.

* * *

**End of flashback!**

* * *

"Gwen? Gwen!" Trent said shaking me as I gasped.

"Sorry what?"

"You kind of just went quite." He said sheepish.

"Sorry, I was just… lost in thought."

I looked around and seen two benches and a table with some sandwiches and a [perfect view of the mountains.

"This is really nice Trent." I said smiling as Trent chuckled.

"Tanks, I wanted to take the prettiest girl to the pretty place on the camp ground."

I giggled as me and Trent started our date.

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

I was going threw out her pages while walking along this camp trail they made for the campers to always take a safe walk, though I didn't even care cause my eyes was gulled to this book.

* * *

_June, 16, 2009._

_1:34 a.m_

_I am seriously rethinking about attending this camp, cause out of all the places I thought Duncan would never go to, the asshole is here! Ah, I'm so mad and he even tried to kiss me. He thinks I forgotten about him cheating on me? HA yeah right! I'm so done with him… Even though I love him so much, those teals eyes made me feel like the happiest girl ever, until I seen those eyes looking at me with a naked heather on top of him._

* * *

As I was done reading it I remembered that night. It was the night we finally spoke since are messy break up. I kept going threw out the pages and noticed my name was slowly disappearing into it and Trent's was popping up more and more. "He makes me feel like I have a heart again." I felt hurt knowing that I broke her heart and more hurtful that another guy had to help her heart together, then me.

I was going along the pages till I noticed that one night me and her talked one on one, letting me have one final chance.

* * *

_June 17_

_3:47 a.m_

_What am I doing up this late you might ask? Well let's just say Trent and Duncan was keeping me up, They where fighting, then somehow me and Duncan started fighting. As things got heated. I slapped him. I felt pain as I slapped the guy I once loved and ran off crying into the woods. Trent, mister superman came after me wondering if I was alright. I kind of gave him the cold shoulder as he left. I don't need help, I'm a independent women that doesn't need a man to swept me off my feet. But then something shocked me that night. Duncan went after me also, we talked, we fought, and we… kind of made up. I DIDN'T KISS HIM, don't worry. But I let him know that he broke my heart and he can't fix are, future relationship. But Duncan's words that night glued into my skull and being a dumb ass, I gave the asshole one chance. We'll see how things go. _

* * *

I didn't feel confident reading that dairy entire; I mean I thought I would read. "Oh I love him so much, I need him back!" but then again, this is Gwenny here, not any preppy girl that needs love. As I was walking along the trail I heard Trent.

"So what was your first impression of me?" Trent chuckled.

I looked over seeing Trent and Gwen sitting in Love spot. It was a spoke that Every freaking couple went to just hang out, or most likely fuck, I never took Gwen there, it was to... common? I mean really Gwen deserves more than that.

I looked over at Gwen pinching her lips together moving them to the right and looking up at the sky, I love that look when she thinks it's so adorable.

"Um, I have to say…" She started bursting out laughing as Trent looked at her confused.

"What?" She giggled as she said. "Promise not to get mad?"

He nodded his head. "Promise, now go."

She giggled and shut her eyes tight. "A Nerd."

I started chucking too as Trent looked a little offended, but then laughed. "Yeah true." He said joining me and Gwen laughter.

I shut the book and took my sit in one of the tress hoping this date wouldn't get physical or I will jump into it.

* * *

_**Gwen's point of view;**_

* * *

Poor Trent, the first time I met him, he was a start up dork, but a great friend I found out.

"Ok, mine turn." I said drinking some water.

Trent smiled at me as I was thinking.

"What is the worst nickname you've ever had?" I asked, I seen Trent eyes glare into other sight as I hurried and spoke.

"Not counting Duncan's stupid nicknames he gave you!" I said.

Trent smiled at that. I knew Duncan had a lot of nicknames for Trent and Trent hated all of them.

"Haha, Woody." He said.

I narrowed my eyes down to his pants. "Why woody?" I soon started laughing out loud as I was thinking like Duncan, ah stop thinking about him Gwen, think about Trent!

"Cause when I was little, I wanted to be a cowboy; also I was a big fan off Woody off of Toy story."

We soon started laughing as I spoke. "That's cute." It suddenly got quite As Trent spoke, more like whispered.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked looking at me shyly and looked on the ground.

I was shocked. I looked around and notice no one was in sight. And looked back at Trent. My last lips I ever kissed were Duncan, my Punker. Could Trent take that away, can me and Duncan never be anymore if I kiss Trent feeling sparks, feeling loved again. I notice that I was taking forever to response and hurried and whispered also looking at him.

"I guess there is one way to find out."

Trent smiled lazy as he looked at me also and shut his eyes leaning closer to me as I did the same, this is it. We're going to kiss, this is either going to make or break me and Trent, or me and Duncan. My mind was fogging up with Duncan in my head as I soon started seeing Trent more clearly as we was close to are lips, I felt his breath, it was minty but just like the movies.

We heard that voice that scared me half to death.

"Ok, enough is enough here!" I looked over and notice Duncan's eyes was piercing red and glaring at Trent,

"Oh no." I whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! SORRRY SO LONG!**

* * *

* * *

Gwen's Point of View;


	8. Misguided Hatred

**(A/N: OMG… Eeeeeek! Ok, I was bored in school, like really. As I was sleeping in one of my classes one of my songs popped into my head as it reminded me of Gwen and Duncan. I didn't want to forget that memory so I hurried and wrote it down on my notebook. So enjoy this short chapter and remember I NEED REVIEWS TO UPDATE, understand that everyone, the only reason why I updated this chapter so quick cause I had a lot of reviews, and well this is my favorite story of DxG I have made yet. And sorry if I don't write my stories well everyone, I am a slobby writer, SOOOO…. If you are willing to poof read my storys before I post them, MGS me on Youtube! Just type my name in the search bar. MGS me on youtube, I WILL WRITE YOU BACK.. anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D) Link to Youtube account well be on my Fanfcition profile :D**

* * *

_**Duncan's Point of View;;**_

* * *

I sat on the tree watching Trent complete embarrassing himself in front of Gwen. I heard her chuckle though, I love that laugh, and I wish she can laugh with me again. She even had a little dimple on her right cheek, so cute, so Gwen. I was still listening to their conversation. Woody? I really was differently going to use that against Trent later on.

Suddenly I couldn't hear Trent but seen his lips moving while looking at Gwen shyly. Gwen eyes widen. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as she looked around seeing if anyone heard that.

"What did he say?" I whispered to myself as I seen Gwen lost in thought, I know that look on her.

I felt like I heard her's going on inside of her head. "He could be the one." I felt Gwen look at Trent that way. I sat up move thinking of what is going to happen.

Trent looked around blush creeping along his face as Gwen shook her head and looked around whispering something also.

I lead my head closer, trying to listen but couldn't hear nothing. I seen Trent smile at Gwen as he closed his eyes leaning closer to her, _no fucking way_.

Gwen did the same move as I notice what was going on; I felt a shock threw my body to break it up before it happen. I hurried and jumped out the tree and running through the bushes to get closer and closer to them, finally, out of breath I was their staring at the two almost kissing as I spoke.

"Ok, enough is enough here!" I growled glaring at Trent as he looked over at me.

I suddenly felt like a guard dog, without any second thoughts I hurried and tackled Trent as Gwen screamed and was trying to pull me off of Trent.

I looked down at Trent as he glared up at me. "What the hell man!"

I grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground with his neck flying up as I was still on top of him

"Stay away from my girl you fucker!" I growled.

"She isn't your girl anymore Duncan!" he yelled.

"Duncan get off of him now!" Gwen yelped.

As I was frozen there staring at Trent with Gwen trying to pull me off, I was just... shocked.

I got off of Trent as I felt like a dumbass, stopping the girl I am in love with falling in love with a good guy. I guess you can say I was selfish, selfish at the fact Gwen needed a guy like Trent.

I sighed as Gwen rushed over picking up Trent. "I'm so sorry Trent."

Trent got up glaring at me. "Gwen, I really like you, but if we are ever going to be something, he can't be in it also."

I looked over at Trent with a slight frown as Trent and Gwen hugged as Trent left. Gwen just stared at me as I began to say, I'm sorry, for the million time.

"I'm so-"

"Don't," She interrupted.

She placed her hand up as she looked the other way looking completely annoyed.

"Meet me at the cave in an hour."

She rubbed her forehead while walking away as I was their watching her walk away from me again.

During the time I forgotten about her journal and hurried and ran up the tree grabbing and sneaking it back into her room and locking it. Luckily she wasn't in her room.

I seen Trent and Courtney talking as I left into the woods, taking a long walk, the walk that used to be fun with Gwen by my side talking about random shit. As I walking I notice it was later on, the sunset was falling barley as I keep walking. I wonder what is going to happen; this might be the worst day knowing that this might be the end of Gwen… for good.

* * *

_**Trent's point of view;**_

* * *

I walked back to the camp ground as Courtney was sitting outside the boy's cabin. "Trent!" she shirked happy.

I grunted as I walked past her and thump the door. I was angry

Duncan has the nerve to act like Gwen's dad and try to start a brawl with me. He seriously is an ass and I don't know what Gwen sees in that stupid Juvie punk.

I don't understand why Gwen liked that guy. I'm the honest and sweet caring guy that loves Gwen. I bet Duncan used her out of sex and just pay back at Courtney; seriously the dude had no heart.

Poor Courtney, she was getting used out of Duncan as Duncan found pleasure to dump her and move with Gwen, he knew I liked Gwen.

I should have never told Duncan that I liked Gwen last year. Duncan acted like my friend just to find out if I liked Gwen.

He doesn't like Gwen like I do; he doesn't see how perfect she is!

I suddenly heard a knock as Courtney open the door slightly.

"You ok Trent?" she asked nervous.

I sighed. "Not really, but what's up Court?" I asked looking at her she looked away.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted… to talk?" She asked.

I raised an eye brow at her. "Why?"

"I think I think you need to know why Gwen and Duncan broke up."

"How do you-"

"I'm part of it."

My eyes widen. "Courtney, don't tell me yo-"

Her eyes widen also. "Oh no, I didn't even know…" She sighed as she opened up the door.

"It's a long story, have time?" she said I nodded my head.

"Then let's go, I don't want the whole camp knowing this messy love triangle going on."

She softly touched my hand as I smiled at her. We walked off into an opening as Courtney began with her story.

"Duncan… got back with me a couple weeks ago, saying he dumped Gwen… for me. I'm a damn fool Trent." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as I frowned at Courtney hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Court."

"Whatever. That's not the point, you have to make sure doesn't happen to Gwen doesn't get with him either. You can get with her also! Ok. I'm doing this for her safety, even though I hate that emo sun fearing lover!"

"Courtney!" I yelled. She actually shut up. "What do you have against Gwen so bad?"

"She's… why… it's nothing." She said getting up walking away I grabbed her hand though.

"Courtney, what's wrong." I finally seen something I thought I would never see in my life… Courtney crying.

"Why does everyone want her?" Courtney rammed me into a tight hug as she kept on crying.

"Courtney." I whispered. I started bushing her soft brown hair as her faced was in my shirt crying her eyes out.

I cupped Courtney's face and looked at her. I never notice Courtney was so… pretty. She had those cute freckles all around her nose and her eyes was dark brown matching her lightly tan skin.

"You are an amazing girl that just comes off as a hot head. You need to put your guard down."

"I did put it down and!" She glared as I interrupted her once more.

"You need to put your guard down for the right guys, not no punk, that is an ass."

She smiled at me as I smiled back at her. "Your beautiful Courtney, and a great person, remember that."

She smiled at me as I smiled back, boy was she stunning.

* * *

_**Gwen's Point of View;**_

* * *

I was finally at the cave, seeing nothing but just the cave there. I remember their was tents, marshmallows, an old radio with us causing hell in this one little spot. I walked over seeing the tree next to the cave with "_DxG and Riot, Horror, twisted, best friends Couple of the year 09- Duncan & Gwen." _I felt the carves into the tree, it felt so new, like we just carves it yesterday.

I laughed. The good times. I jumped as I heard a twig break and turned around seeing Duncan with wide eyes. "Hey…" he said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hello." I spoke.

He didn't say anything as his gazed reached to my right hand seeing me touching his personal art carving.

"I remember that night…" He spoke walking closer to the tree as I sighed.

"Me too, last day of Camp Wawanakwa."

"Yeah, I even got sick eating up to many marshmallows." Duncan alleged.

I stiffen a laugh. "Yeah, lucky I was there to take care of you."

"Yeah, the rest of the night we just looked up counting the stars."

We both said it at the same time. "29."

Duncan's hand touched the tree as he lowered it to my hand and touched it, I didn't move.

"Look, I really want to apologize for the whole spying on you and Trent with your date. That was wrong."

"Duncan…" I sighed as moved my hand away from Duncan's. "I don't see the point of us getting together; I think we should just be friends…"

Duncan shot his head up looking at me shocked. "What?"

"Look, I'm falling for Trent, he's a good guy, he makes me laugh, he understands me, he just something that is so sweet, that I like… a lot." I admitted.

"Don't say that." Duncan whispered.

"You're not the boss of me." I growled.

"Your so stupid Gwen, you know that, and I thought you was pretty smart!" he hand hit the tree as he was glaring down on me while I was pinning back away from him.

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled.

"Why can't you see I'm in love with you Gwen?" Duncan yelled.

I started blankly at my ex boyfriend. "You-you-you." I shuddered never hearing those words Duncan said, so… real? Not those fakes I love you guys say to get inside the girls pants; it was Duncan being... him.

"I. Love. You." He said breaking the words apart looking at me into the eyes of evil. Never have I heard those words chill threw out my whole body. I needed to remember why we broke up, why I dumped him!

Once a cheater always a cheater!

"So what if you love me? You cheated on me Duncan!" I yelled back at Duncan.

He pushed himself of off me and pasted back and forth.

"Because I was afraid to feel what I felt." He slapped his own chest looking back at me.

"And what was that?" I asked lowing my voice down, as his rose up.

"Love Gwen, it was love Dammit!"

I shut my eyes. "We can't! We both have to move on and forget about us!"

Duncan looked back at me as he frowned. "I can't forget my other half of me, I can't!"

Now I felt words stabbing me into my shattered heart. His other half? No, it can't be working.

Why must this be working? I can't give him another chance I can't call him honey anymore.

I needed to move on, I needed to go out with Trent and find love once again.

If I take Duncan back he'll cheat on me and I'll would seriously kill myself if that happen once more.

"Don't you know how hard this is for me!" I cried covering my palms into my eyes as Duncan threw his arms around his shoulders.

"You know how hard it is to watch the girl I'm madly in love freaking out because what my dumbass did to us!"

I looked over in the corner of my eye and seen a tear falling down on Duncan's cheek staring straight at me.

I couldn't do this again. I couldn't deal with me and Duncan crying for each other, we were broke, nothing can bring u back together, nothing.

I pushed him off of me.

"We're done! We have been done. We ruined our relationship. You might love me now, but you'll get over me. I can't forget what you did and you know I'm falling for Trent, he's a great guy. I don't trust you anymore Duncan. Anytime you will leave my house I'll think you're screwing around with some other girls. It kills me to know that I love you Duncan! But like I said. We. Are. Do-"

Duncan eyes were going red with tears as he rushed me; he hushed me… with a kiss.

We finally lock lips. It has been weeks, weeks of just total outrage with me and sorrow with Duncan.

At first he was rough, mostly to shut me up, naming pointless reasons why we couldn't be together.

Kissing me of guard was one of them. I didn't hold back though. What felt like years I finally decide to kiss Duncan back?

He move an inch to breathe again as my eyes fluttered open seeing him glaring at me. A pissed off look he growled underneath his breath as he dove back into my lips. He tasted like desire.

We were heated in the moment as my hands snaked up his hair tugging it hard.

It was the most intense hatred kiss I have ever done. "I hate you." I said breaking the kiss apart breathing heavily.

He looked down smirking as his arms wrapped around my waste. "Shut up." He said before lifting me off the ground kissing each other once more.

I felt his tongue as his teeth clutched my bottom lip it was a blissful kiss. I knew and Duncan knew he wasn't going to get into my mouth that easy.

He was practically licking my whole lips just trying, begging to get in. My lips were sealed.

I felt as if we were reading each other mind. "Just let me in Dammit!" I thought I heard Duncan in his own mind.

I giggled in response as Duncan lifted me up more as I wrapped my legs around his torso and rammed me into the side of our tree as I pulled away from the almost make out station.

"Don't think I'm letting you in."

He hissed as he smiled sweetly at me. "Didn't think so."

Trent was a friend, a friend that was really attractive. We didn't have sparks like how me and Duncan did. He was just… unreal to began with. Duncan and me was so the same, yet how we was complete different.

We both loved horror movies, twisted things and hated most of the world. We didn't like making friends. We thought the love things were so cliché, that's until when we met each other.

Yet we was completely different how we are. I was a quite girl who loved the part of being alone and having no body bug me. As Duncan was about mister outgoing meeting new peoples and loving to party and have a blast.

We both completely filled are hearts together for that, well for me if you asked. Duncan just started at me dreamily with his shit eating grin on his face.

It was Duncan again. My soft side bad boy, with his cocky grin and a sweet look into my eyes. I left love again. I felt us… being well… us? I didn't want to say it, I never thought I would say it again but I am in love with Duncan … again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : (**


	9. We didn't click, we clashed

Why is she suddenly in my head now? Why did every time I seen her face I always wanted to make her smile?

I couldn't think about her, I couldn't. I mean I bet she doesn't even like me.

Ah I crumbled the paper of music notes into the ground.

"Ok, let's do this again." I string my c cord and began to start my song for her again.

"Hello beautiful, how are you today? I seen your hair. It's so…loutish. Your smile all I can see is your freckles' and ta-Ahge!"

I shut my eyes and seen her face in my head. God I want Courtney. Even if I wanted Gwen. I stared at the wind in the air going faster than ever.

I couldn't believe I like Courtney like that. She was just so annoying with her nagging and bragging with everything I never seem anything in her.

Gwen was so nice and funny at the same time, it's what made me fall in love with her.

Love? That word isn't even in my head with Gwen anymore it's sad to say.

I wanted to make Gwen a song, I wanted her to be mine so we can finally be a couple, but the thing that is haunting my head is Courtney.

Ever since yesterday seeing tears on her sweet freckles' it made me look at Courtney differently.

I know Courtney isn't into me, she's into Duncan.

Why Duncan?

What's makes him so great to have Courtney and Gwen?

I still don't know to this moment at time why those girls have the taste in Duncan in there lust for blood.

"Hey Trent!" I looked up from above the shadow barley covering my head as I peeked my head out and seen that teal lips smiling down at me, I didn't get the butterflies like I used to.

"Gwen, hey." I sat up and rested my guitar aside and seen Gwen sat down next to me. "What's up?" I asked casual as best as I can.

"Nothing really…" she looked around and she appeared a frown on her teal lips. "Actually, something Trent, we really need to talk." She hung her head down.

I hated seen Gwen upset. I hated it.

"You know you can tell me anything." I cupped her face as she lit a spark of happiness and nodded.

"I know." She whispered.

I nudged her with my elbow as she giggled. "So tell me."

She laughed as she stopped and looked around. "I don't know how to put this but…"

It sounded like she was going to break up with me, even though we really never really dated.

"Me and Duncan you see..." she coughed.

I sighed. "Got back together?" I asked.

She nodded slowly as she panted and pled to me. "Trent I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you again! Please don't hate me Trent! I tired, but I love Duncan, I always will! I love you Trent but Duncan he just makes me feel complete and all-"

I cut her off pressing my lips onto hers. I needed to know what me and Gwen will be like, if I will ever feel a spark with us.

Sadly the girl I thought I was once was in love with… felt nothing.

She pushed away.

"I'm sorry." I spoke. "I shouldn't have kissed you without asking you if it was ok."

She frowned and said. "Sorry Trent, I love Duncan." I nodded and smiled also.

"It's alright. I might think I'm in love with someone else." She eyes grew with wonder.

"who?" she asked stupidly.

I mean should I say it, I cant get that tan freakle brown eyed girl out of my head.

"Cour…er um, nevermind."

I looked over feeling the blush creeping onto my face as I almost spilled the beans I looked over at Gwen who had a blank stare and began laughing uncontrollably I raised one eye brow.

"Oh, I thought who was going to say . haha, I can't even say it without laughing."

I looked at eye dark eyes watering up. What's so bad about Courtney?

Sure shes got a hard naggy attiude. Undernethe her flames was a soft girl that cares about helping everyone out.

"Courtney?" I asked softly as her chuckle stop hearing her say that name out of my mouth with no hint of joking around.

"Um… Yeah." Gwen flicked her hair behide her ear laughing at her stupidy as she knew I was saying Courtney, I just sighed and rubbed my hands together.

"Gwen, I like you a lot, like seriously do, but your heart is with Duncans as mine is with… Courtney."

"When did you and.." Gwen slowly spoke, I can tell she was hurt, but she shouldn't be, I mean her heart is with Duncan… right?

"We haven't really… It's just I feel something, I feel like I really know how Courtney is, shes a great girl and she listens to me when Italk, I know when I talk to her she isn't thinking about someone else."

Gwen frowned as she looked the other way trying to hide her face, Gwen knew what she was about to do as I as I did too… cry.

"I never ment to hurt you, I was falling in for you Trent… But Duncan, hes just the one I need at the end, You're the perfect guy. But I don't deserve you because I'm still in love with Duncan."

I nodded. "Gwen I know, it's ok, I like you still Gwen, and if you ever need a friend to talk to you know I'm here, I'm just asking for the same in return. Ok?"

She started smiling threw her tears and nodded happily and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Trent you're the best!"

I hugged her return as i felt a friend again. I was in love with Gwen, that will never change, but now I'm feeling Courtney, I want to take her out to diners.

I want to really get to know her, hugging Gwen I was still thinking of Courtney.

We let go as Gwen fixed her eyes making sure the makeup didn't run down her face.

"So where is Candas most wanted?" She giggled as she looked up thinking about it.

"He's trying to catch DJ's bunnys, they have been at it for hours."

I seen the way her face glowed again, Gwen in love with Duncan was the best look on her face, the feelings she was feeling.

I used to hate her swooning over that punk, but know I love seeing her this way then before she got onto camp this couple of weeks ago. She looked as if she was alive again.

I got up as we went are spreate way.

Courtney's Point Of View;

I feel like an idiot. I would never run into a man arms crying. That wasn't Courtney Fairbanks. That was a weak child in the past I thought I would never do again. Trent? Why did I run into him? I felt stupid; I wonder what people would be saying. _I bet she's just trying to get back at Duncan and Gwen_. Ah, I hate those peoples, but Trent was really a sweet guy. I wouldn't do that as payback for those punks, but it's Trent. I wouldn't want to him to get hurt, I know how that feels.

I was in the cabin alone. It was peaceful, quite and relaxing. No Katie or Sadie going on about Trent, or Beth and Lindsay saying about their best friend's wedding, No LeShawna and Heather going down each other's throat and Bridgette trying to break up the fight. No Sierra sniffing Cody's underwear that hasn't been washed in weeks, Ew. Izzy, being well, her and Eva yelling how we are a bunch of girls, ah hello Eva, if you haven't notice, we are all girls! Ah I sighed and smiled. Finally I can relax.

I felt something fuzzy on me as I brushed it away. Maybe was those damn dust bunnies, Chris never cleans up the cabins. I turned over the other way and felt it again. I flickered my eyes open I seen a bunny staring down at me, I screamed.

"Ahh!" I yield. I grabbed the bunny which now frowned and threw it across the room.

"I think it's in the girl's room brahs!" I heard a male yell, most likely Geoff.

I heard a lot of footsteps as I jumped up pointing at the bunny. Geoff, Duncan and D.J ran in with a net, a Jar and an axe, I bet you know who was holding the Axe. "That monster, get him out of here!"

"Who the bunny or Duncan?" Geoff said laughing; I couldn't help but laugh also.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh funny Geoff, I didn't know you can make smart ass comments since you're always in Malibu mouth, and who know where else."

Duncan and D.J both laughed fist bumping as Geoff glared at them. "Oh just shut up and help me catch the damn Bunny." Geoff pushed the boys out of the way as D.J glared

"Hey, don't be mean to bunny!"

D.J picked up his bunny and was about to walk out and looked at me. "You better not throw bunny again." And walked away.

I glared at D.J. That bunny was trying to kill me! Oh what am I saying, a bunny! I guess that was harsh. "Ah, sorry Devon!" I yelled. He said sure and walked out with Geoff, Duncan stayed wide eyes staring at me. There stood my ex boyfriend, Duncan Carter.

I frown my eyebrows together. "Oh great, what do you want?" I shrieked.

"You never say sorry, like… **never**, what's in you? Taking Drugs?"

"As if! And please, I can be nice!" I flubbed down onto my bed as Duncan was still by the door and shut it.

"You can? I wouldn't know, you was always stuck up with me and everyone here miss CIT."

"Shut up and go make a fool of yourself trying to win Gwen back, which she wont Haha."

"Actually." Duncan smirk grew as my eyes widen.

"Gwen? Wait, you two…?" I began stuttering as he smiled shyly.

"Yes sir, I mean Ma'am." He chuckled.

I walked over to him closer as is looked got more confused as I smiled.

"I'm so ha-" I cut myself off whacking Duncan with my clipboard.

"Ahh!" he cried coving his self up moving back onto the wall.

"You stupid, player, want to be, moron, asshole, man whore!" I said as I screamed out those words hitting him harder, finally Duncan grabbed the clip board and threw it across the room.

"Court, knock it off!"

"You don't deserve no one jerk!" I yelled at him as he frowned and looked the other way.

"I know…" he whispered.

I was breathing heavily as I just heard what he said. "Wait what?"

"I know okay? But Courtney, she gave me a chance, even though I did the worst for me and Gwen, she gave me a chance."

"Why! You don't even love Gwen I bet! You're just happy you won the game!"

"This isn't a game Court." He whispered

"Yes it is you man whore!"

"I love her!"

Duncan, never said those words to a girl ever in his life, and I would know. We have been dating for a long time and he has never said those words out of his mouth, my mouth drop.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I. Love. Gwen." He sighed rubbing the marks I hit him on and move over to the other side of the bed and jump off. "Don't make me say it again, it still hurts my mouth saying those words." Duncan gasped his hand tighter as he looked back at me.

I dropped my clip board and rubbed my face, feeling the sweat pour against my face.

"How do you even know what love is ogre?" I shrieked. That's not fair, I want to feel love.

He chuckled and closed his eyes and began. "Love is a commitment. Not an emotion. I can't explain to you what I know what love is. I just know what I feel in my heart with Gwen, I know its love, nothing stupid or fake."

"You, you don't mean that, you can't."

"Courtney, Look, I'm only going to say this once but… I'm sorry. Sorry for lying to you, about making you look like a idiot. I never wanted you guys to find out, ever. I just was scared I was falling in love."

I sighed back up seeing Duncan actually walking to me. "Duncan… it's just not that it's just… you left me… for her in the beginning."

"I know." He whispered and pulled me into a hug; I was shocked and build up being tense.

"You got to understand, we wasn't made for each other. We didn't click, we clashed…"

"That's so sick of us." I snarled resting my head on Duncan's shoulder.

He nodded. "I know… look, I know you don't forgive me what I did, but just know, that I'm always here if you need to talk, seriously, no more messing around."

I felt Duncan's warmth again, it felt good. It felt like the memories we shared once dating, but remembering it was a past memories, He moved on, and I need to too. I finally hugged Duncan back as he chuckled. "Please don't stab me behide the back Princess."

I chuckled. "Eh, I guess I'll be nice and save that stabbing in the back another day."

We both laughed as we broke apart. "So, did you just work your magic to win Gwen back?" I asked raising one eye brow. I mean, Duncan played me simplify easy, he would flirt and at first be pissed but break the wall and suddenly start making out with him.

"Ah no, to tell you the truth, that flirting only pushed me more away from her then you'll ever know."

"So how did you two?" I asked he laughed.

"Honestly, it was just… us turning back into us…"

I laughed. "Sounding like a poet huh?"

He shrugged. "I love that women, she makes me feel things I never even felt for myself or anyone else for that matter."

"That's good." I turned over grabbing my sweater and phone. "So how is your… life going?"

"My love life you mean?" he looked the other way as I laughed.

"I don't know, I think I might like someone."

"That's good, maybe you should try and be like this with that special someone of yours, they actually might like you back if you aren't being stuck up princess."

I chuckled. "You know, for once, I'm going to have to agree on you about that. Thanks Dunky, you was… an interesting boyfriend I had."

"As you was an girlfriend I had also, never thought a person can swear at me that much and yet alone kiss."

I smiled as I pulled on my hoodie. "Thanks, well see yeah." I walked away with Duncan waving at me and falling down onto Gwen's bed, awaiting his love, I laughed once I stepped outside. "Never thought he would fal in love…"

Heather point of view;

It's been quite. Haven't heard no yelling, beside ghetto fab bitching about me. I looked around. No sign of Duncan and Gwen, I wonder what those two are up too… Hm, I wonder what Trent is thinking about! I laughed as I looked over the guys table and notice he wasn't there also. What, now those three are missing? Maybe Duncan ended up beating up Trent as Gwen is cutting herself, writing about how much she hates her life.

I looked the other tables scanning that brunette freckled no it all. Wondering if she was acting up the pain what I did to her on her stupid PDA. Again, she was no where to be seen, I grunted.

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself as I suddenly felt mashpotahtos flying into my ear. "Ahh!" I cried wipping it off and hearing Leshawna laughing with Noah, Izzy and eva.

"Stop talking to yourself weirdo!" she cried I flipped her off in response as Eva glard at me but was holding Leshawna back.

I heard laughing walked over to me. "So Brady was like, it's not over, I love you!" They was laughing as they notice me and walked over.

"Oh hey Heather!" Lindsay sat acrss from the table and whispered. "I don't know if you notice." She looked around and got closer to my ear. "But you have food in your ear…" she low whispered.

"I know momron!" I yeled pushing her back, Beth began taking the food out of my ear as I grunted. "So did you guys ever hear about Gwen and Trent's stupid date?"

They bothed glowed and nodded. "Oh my gum drops, guess what!"Beth sherkied,

"Just tell me before I punch you!" Beth glow faded away as she got scared.

"Really?" She asked scared as I shook my head.

"Oh my god, someone just tell me what happen!"

"Well, Trent and Gwen went out."

"Ah huh…" I said wantning more, I mean come on even I already know that.

"oh we heard Duncan was snooping on them!" Beth cired as Lindsay was nodding her head like a helpless puppy. "Ah huh!" she yelped.

"Hmm, interesting."

"That's not all of it, we heard rumors that Gwuncan is back together!" Lindsay was clapping her hands. "That's soo cute, because there both like very very emolish!"

I rolled my eyes. "What! I'm pissed, why did she take him back after everything! What about her and Trent? So Trent is single now right ?" I asked.

Myabe I can start dating Trent to get Gwen upset and start more drama, Duncan will loose Gwen and I'll make Trent fall for me hard, it's so simple, I laughed inside my mind till beth chim in.

"No we also heard that Trent and Courtney have been hooking up!"

What!" I cried slapping my hand on the table, the girls jumped onto one another as they looked at me in fear.

"So everyone is hooking up? Ah not on my watch!" whispered.

No this isn't wasn't sppose to happen, I can't have Gwen back with Duncan, also Courtney can't be with guriar hippie! Erm.. an idea popped into my head which I bagan laughing.

"She realy scares me Beth."

"I agree." Beth nodded.

"Haha, I have an idea that will have each and one of them hate eachother. Girls, I'm going to be needed your assiantes."

"Ah, I was afriaded she was going to say that." Beth said.

Gwen's point of view;

Trent and Courtney? Who would ever think of that comanation? Huh, I wonder but I don't care.

I'm glad I have Duncan back, I hope everything goes back to normal. Now, just because that fact of us making us back in the woods, doesn't mean where all a happy family and in love like back then, no. I decied that we will start over. He had to grain my trust again. I know he loves, I love to but the trust isn't there for me yet, he hurt me. So we both made a promise that we will start over on the trusting.

You can't have trust without love. I had my head hung down thinking and even laughing, smiling and crying like a damn crazy fool.

I couldn't even explain my emotions running into my head!

Me and Duncan will have hard times, I know we will. Just because were back together doesn't make everything ok, it stil stings to know I can kiss him, forgive me, after everything.

"ahe." I felt someone taller then me bumped into me as I looked up seeing heather.

"Ah great, kill me now." I said to myself as she laughed.

"Hello Gwenny. I need to ask you something…"


End file.
